Draconic World
by Sousuke Tenki
Summary: Twelve years after the failed Draconic Park attraction, the Jorgenson Global group rebuilds the park as Draconic World with great success. Ten years after Draconic World has opened, attendance is starting to wane and a memo was made stating the need to increase attendance. The lab makes a new dragon, but the results have dire consequences. (Jurassic Park/HTTYD/Other Mix AU)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in this Fan Fiction. How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Big Hero 6 and Jurassic Park/World are owned by their respective movie companies and authors behind the premise of their stories and characters.

For those that are wondering about my Elemental Fury Saga (EFS) series, don't worry it will be up and posting again soon. My Betas have gotten back a few chapters, but I want a reserve of chapters just in case something comes up with them that I still can post for everyone. Don't worry, EFS is going to be finished and is by no means canceled, but still is currently on hold.

In the meantime, I'm collaborating with Foxmorgorth to mix several universes together in our own rendition of the Jurassic Park series. The concept is that instead of Dinosaurs ruling the Earth during the time they did, it was instead Dragons. The dragons in the park mostly will not have wings as their genetic code was lost due to the ravages time in the belly of the mosquitoes except for a couple of species. Please see his profile for the first story in the series, Draconic Park. We have shared ideas and help one another with each other's stories. I now present:

* * *

Draconic World

A large two foot tall and just over a foot round red, green and speckled black scaly egg shudders on a plain white lab area. A robotic arm comes over from behind the egg, closes its gripper around the egg and lifts it gently before lowering it into a deep pool of water. As the one egg is lowered into the water, a second arm picks up a similar egg that also began to shudder slightly. The first egg continues to move around underwater until a muted explosion could be heard. The second arm gently lowers the other egg into its own pool as a nearly foot and a half long dragon slowly emerges from the first pool. The hatchling opens three of its six eyes as light begins to brighten the room before a second muted explosion could be heard from the other pool and a roar coming from the creature from the first egg.

* * *

A three-toed foot slams down onto a gray, damp surface and as more comes into focus, it is seen to be a black bird on a wet concrete sidewalk chirping as it moves around slightly. It flies away and then we see a medium height, early thirties, and auburn shoulder length hair woman, Cass, could be seen putting luggage into a sports utility vehicle or SUV. "Boys, let's do this," she yelled out as she went back into the café house and moved upstairs. Hiro was sitting at his desk looking through an old view-master toy and looking at the various giant robot movie stills as he flipped through the toy. Hiro is eight years old, short at around four feet six inches with messy, short black hair. He wears his typical converse shoes, tan cargo shorts, red Mecha[1] shirt with a navy blue zip up sweater hoodie. He sees various scenes of dragons fighting other dragons. "Hiro, honey what are you doing?" the woman asked as she went over to her nephew and grabs the view-master, "Let's go, come on your flight is in two hours. Aren't you excited to go to Draconic World honey?" She then went over to the bed and grabbed a backpack off it.

"Not really, I don't know why I'm going. I mean I barely know Aunt Astrid and I'm not really into biology." Hiro reluctantly said to her as he spun around in his chair.

"Maybe so Hiro, but I thought this would be a good chance for you to spend some quality time with your brother. He does need this in a way that you don't know honey," Cass said to her little man as she stroked his cheek softly. Hiro sighed and got out of the chair and grabbed his backpack and exited down the stairs to the cafe

Hiro burst out the front door with his backpack and walked past his brother Tadashi with his girlfriend Leiko Tanaka a.k.a. 'GoGo Tomago' or 'GoGo', talking to him, "Why are you going to this oversized zoo anyways?" She asked, "What's the point in seeing animals that haven't lived for millions of years?" Tadashi took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes, "I want to learn more about what can be done with genetics and how I might be able to apply it for what I talked to you about. I'll only be gone a week." Tadashi was much taller than his brother, around five feet eight inches with short black hair parted down one side. He wore simple clothing, kayak pants, baseball cap, red t-shirt with a button up jacket for the rainy San Fransokyo weather. GoGo, Tadashi's girlfriend, is a bit shorter than him at around five feet two inches with shoulder length, black hair and brown eyes, wearing many bicyclist tight spandex clothing under a leather jacket.

"Come on Tadashi, will you two just get the goodbyes over with so we can leave. GoGo, it's not like he's going away to a war so stop complaining." Hiro said while hanging out the back window of the SUV. The couple looked at Hiro with disgust before they turned back to each other. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a pain sometimes," Tadashi apologized to GoGo before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Love you darling." He said as she smiled up at him. "Love you too and run if something gets loose." GoGo told him lovingly before they separated and Tadashi entered the front seat of the SUV.

Hiro already had his headphones in his ears and looked at his brother before sticking out his tongue at him. Tadashi rolled his eyes as their Aunt Cass got in the driver's seat and drove off to the airport.

Cass was looking over the plane tickets before leaning forward to get to eye level with Hiro before she handed him his ticket. "Alright Hiro, you listen to your brother while you're on this trip. No running off and sulking in the room. I want you to go and enjoy yourself," Cass said to Hiro, but he was barely paying attention to her words. Tadashi smiled as she stood tall and gave Tadashi his ticket. "Now I know you'll enjoy yourself. This is something you've wanted to do since the park first opened," Cass commented and then got a hug from Tadashi.

"Oh I can't thank you enough for this Aunt Cass. It will be good to see this first hand and Aunt Astrid might be able to get me into the lab to check out how it is run." Tadashi smiled widely. He released her from his embrace and she laughed, "I don't know if she can do that, but at least you'll finally get to spend time with her. Last time you saw her was…" She stopped talking as she remembered when she last came over. It was shortly after the two brothers were brought to her after their parent's death. Tadashi took it the hardest and still doesn't like to remember that night. Hiro was too young to remember and doesn't get depressed or sad at the mention of his parents. "Don't worry Aunt Cass, I'm fine. I need to get past it and seeing Aunt Astrid may help me," Tadashi calmly said as he tried not to cry as the memories popped into his head.

"You know she's probably going to tell you two to call her Astrid since she isn't related to us by blood. She was adopted by your grandparents after…" Cass stopped again as she hadn't told them why Astrid was adopted into the family. Tadashi gave his Aunt a curious look, but she quickly hugged the older brother. "Alright well, enough of that. You two need to get on that plane. Both of you stay safe and remember if something chases you, run…" Cass sarcastically said and Tadashi rolled his eyes and then took his brother's his ticket. Cass watched the two boys go through the line and thought to herself, 'I'm going to tell them the reason why Astrid had to go through adoption. Maybe if Tadashi knew the reason, he could become closer to Astrid and he'd recover faster.' She gave them one final wave before they disappeared through the metal detector and looked at her phone. 'They're in your hands now Astrid. You handle over twenty thousand people in a day, I hope you can handle two more,' Cass thought before turning around to leave.

* * *

An American Airlines plane lands at Aeroporto Juan Santamaria in Costa Rica. It's the final destination for tourist to get the ferry out to Isla Dreki and out to Draconic World. "How big is the island?" Tadashi asks his brother as the two of them are begin to board the ferry to the island. "Big…" Hiro sarcastically responds back, but gets asked yet another question. "Any idea how much tech they have in the lab?" the older brother asked as Hiro rolled his eyes and readjusted his backpack. Once the Ferry was full, it set sail out into the Pacific Ocean towards the island. Tadashi with his brother are near the rails on the upper part of the ship. Tadashi continued talking about different facts of the park while Hiro tried as best he could to ignore him. Hiro pulled out his portable game system and started to play it as a way to ignore his older brothers over active enthusiasm for the park.

* * *

The brothers disembark from the ferry after it docks at the port on Isla Dreki. "Welcome to Isla Dreki. Home of Draconic World, we hope you have safe and enjoyable stay with us," could be heard through a PA system as the Ferry is emptied of its passengers. The greeting was repeated in various different languages. "Where is Aunt Astrid?" Tadashi asked as they looked around, but couldn't see her. They looked around until they saw a black hair woman, whose hair is in a single loose braid that comes over her left shoulder and down over part of her chest, wearing a white halter top, with black skinny jeans and black T-strap wedge sandals and sunglasses. She was holding an iPad that said Hiro & Tadashi Hamada both in English and in Japanese, specificity the Kanji[2], across the screen. The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads slowly before they moved towards this unfamiliar lady. The boys came up to her and introduced themselves before the woman introduced herself as Heather and then led them up the stairs towards the monorail.

Inside the monorail, Hiro was looking around wildly as the tram moved towards the park. Hiro had his headphones on again, oblivious to the world while he played his game system. Heather sat behind the boys reading a book titled 'God Creates Dragons: The Vindication Edition' by Eugene Fitzherbert. Tadashi then heard the tram conductor come across PA system in the tram announce, "Okay folks, for those in the front of the tram," Tadashi then got up from his seat and started to move towards the very front of the tram he was in. "You should be able to see our main gates. Fun fact folks, these gates are from the original Draconic Park over twenty years ago." Tadashi arrived at the front of the tram and gazed out to see the enormous main gates. The nearly four hundred foot gates tower above the monorail track as they open slowly to the approaching train.

At the tram station adjacent to the hotel, Tadashi hurries through the crowds as his brother and Heather trail behind him. "Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock," Heather said as she took a quick glance at her watch before looking up to see Tadashi already going up an escalator. "Can he slow down?" she asked and got a blunt, "Nope," from Hiro. "Baby-sitting is not in my job description." Heather commented slightly above a whisper but Hiro heard it. "I really don't want to be here, but it's not my choice in the matter. Just have to live with it." Hiro retorted back to Heather's comment. "Guess we just have to learn to live with what we are dealt then," Heather replied and got a small smile from Hiro as he nodded. "Come on!" Tadashi yelled down to the pair as he waved his hands trying to get them to move faster before he turned around and faced the direction the escalator was taking him.

Heather opened the hotel room for the boys and Tadashi followed in happily and overjoyed by the experience that is about to happen. "Your aunt has gotten you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line with this wristbands." Heather said as she opened a box on one of the beds and pulled out a wristband. "Let's go," Tadashi whined as he took his backpack off and dropped it onto the floor. His brother retorted back, "Dude, she said we have to wait," Hiro then flopped onto the bed that Heather wasn't in front of. "I don't want to wait any longer," Tadashi continued complaining as he slid open the double doors to the balcony to see the central portion of the park from their room.

The central lagoon has a large ice like structure in the middle of it with jagged spires of the ice going everywhere. Beyond the lagoon was the central hub of the park with trams going around to the various parts of the park. The visitor center is the center of the entire park, shaped like a large Viking hall and complete with Viking décor on the outside, and holds the command center for running of the park. Just outside the center is the mini-mall setup with various shops and restaurants. Around the center are various other attractions for some of the species of dragons. Tadashi couldn't wait to go out there and start looking at all the different kinds of dragons, see his Aunt Astrid and maybe get a sneak peek at the lab. 'Was it one o'clock yet?' he thought to himself hoping that time would fly back quickly.

* * *

Inside one of the elevators in the Innovation Center stood Astrid Hofferson, Head Operations Manager for Draconic World. She is wearing a Blue and gold short sleeved belted Midi Dress with Cognac colored Sam Edelman Jodie Bootie. Her hair was cleaned and permed ready for the day and braided into a single tail that came over her right shoulder. She stood just about five foot six inches tall without her shoes and an extra two inches taller with her little heeled booties. "Hal Osterly…Vice president, Jim Jocker…Bad hair…Erica Brand…Deserves better…Hal, Jim, Erica…Hal, Jim, Erica and I'm Astrid," Astrid said to herself as she looked at her watch. "Three minutes late," She scoffed as the elevator came to the floor where she would meet with the Chobit Wireless, a leading global wireless communications company, representatives that were here for the sponsorship deal. The elevator doors open and she says to the representatives with a cheerful smile, "Welcome to Draconic World."

Astrid then guided the representatives down a hall that has many guests looking at the laboratory where the science of Draconic World was taking place. While walking she gave her prepared speech she memorized to the representatives. "While year over year revenues continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one is impressed by a dragon anymore. Twenty years ago their existence was thought to be magic, but now a days children look at a Gronckle as they would an Elephant at the city zoo." She said as they then entered into the main part of the lab.

"Now that doesn't mean that asset development has fallen behind. Our excavators continue to discover new species and subspecies every year; just last quarter we've introduced the primus[3] subspecies of the Snafflefang and Hobblegrunt into the park and even the reclassification of species like the Flightmare from its former and inaccurate Laedo[4] genus classification to the new Mysterium[5] genus that replaced the Timore genus[6][7]. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth." Astrid turned and looked at the representatives as they looked at each other before Astrid continued, "The good news, our advances in gene splicing has opened up a whole new frontier." Astrid turned back around and moved towards various touch screen display on the wall with one having a DNA molecule on the screen. Astrid stopped and looked at the representatives after she turned around again, "We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?" She finished and waited for someone to speak up. Hal spoke up with a pointed statement, "We want to be thrilled." "Don't we all," Astrid replied with as she looked at them with a bit of joy before touching the screen with the DNA molecule and sliding her hand across it to cause the DNA to spin around, "The Indominus Death, our first true genetically modified hybrid."

Jim looked confused, but intrigued at the prospect of this dragon and asked, "How did you get two different kinds of dragons to…" he raised his hands and made a motion with his hands coming together, "you know…" "Oh Indominus wasn't bred, she was designed. She will be a hundred feet long when fully grown, bigger than either the Red Death, Bewilderbeast, Foreverwing or Screaming Death." said the lead geneticist, Johann Sousuke. Johann was the lead geneticist at the first park attempt; Draconic Park, but came back and helped to bring to life the dragons in Draconic World. "Every time we've introduced a new attraction, attendance has spiked, global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world," Astrid pitched to the representatives as Hall nodded slightly. He asked, "When will she be ready?" Johann glowed as he smiled and announced, "She already is."

* * *

A large crowd could be seen outside the Innovation Center and along the mall in front of it. Tadashi, Hiro and Heather weave through the crowd towards the center with Tadashi pulling ahead of them all. "Come on," Tadashi pleaded as he finished going up the steps. "Relax," Hiro said as he followed his brother up the stairs with Heather further behind not even at the steps yet. "Come on," Tadashi again pleaded as he turned and looked at his brother. "Dude just chill," Hiro again said before he looked down at his cell phone. Both brothers reach the double doors of the center and push the doors inward to reveal the interior. The glass door just past the main doors open and both look around and stare in wonderment as Heather makes it inside, barely, before the main doors shut.

Inside a hologram of a Hobblegrunt materializes in the center of the large room. The center was filled with other tourist at the park. Some kids were seen uncovering fake bones at an archeology exhibit, other children were watching a movie about the Chicxulub asteroid impact, one of the many simultaneous events albeit the most distinctive event, that wiped out the dragons, and others were at the various displays learning about the different dragons and places on the island. Tadashi runs up to the DNA exhibit and quickly recites off the four different bases found in DNA as he touched the molecules on the screen. Hiro came up and told his brother, "You're such a dork when it comes to biology."

Behind the two brothers the hologram of the dragon switched to a Windstriker as Astrid began to walk down the stairs in the room. "Tadashi…is that you?" She said loudly while on the phone with someone in central command. Tadashi turned around and smiled as he shouted out, "Aunt Astrid!"

Astrid smiled as she finished her conversation with Ted and came down the rest of the stairs. Tadashi came up and hugged her quickly once she stepped off the last stair. "Oh my, you're so sweet. I haven't seen you in a while," Astrid said as Hiro slowly came up beside his brother and looked at his estranged Aunt Astrid. "Hiro, how are you doing since I last saw you?" Astrid asked as she looked at the young boy. Hiro just shrugged his shoulders as Tadashi release his Aunt. She then looked at Tadashi and smiled, "You've shot up," he smiled at her comment before she ask, "What were you, this high when I last saw you um..." Astrid said as she put her hand around the middle of her chest as she tried to remember how tall Tadashi was when she last saw him.

"It's been four years Aunt Astrid, when we moved in with Aunt Cass." Astrid's face changed as the topic came up about the loss of her nephew's parents. A flat smile as she remembered that night she met her nephews for the first time and the last time that she had seen them. "I know, but enough of the past," Astrid said as she changed her look into a big smile, "I see you got your wristbands so you'll get to the front of the line for all the rides quickly," she then handed Tadashi an envelope and Tadashi got a big smile on his face hoping it was a way into the labs. "This is for food and I'm sorry Tadashi but I've tried to get you access to the lab today, but right now it's a no. Though, I can get you into the command center tomorrow." Astrid then looked at her phone as she got a message from the command center. Hiro stared up at Astrid and the hologram as it moved around as she tried to explain her way out of why she wouldn't be able to join them.

"Heather here will be taking great care of you until I'm done working tonight," Astrid said as she continued to explain what was going to happen today. Tadashi's shoulders slumped slightly as he couldn't get into the lab today, but then he realized something in Astrid's words. "You're not coming with us today?" Tadashi timidly asked. "It's a busy day, I'm sorry. I'm sealing a deal with a sponsor, but I'll see you tonight at 6 pm for dinner?" Astrid said as she backed away slightly from her nephews. Heather spoke up, "No, you have a meeting at 6pm."

"Right," Astrid said and looked at her phone again as she moved back some more, "Then how about 8pm. We'll go to the sushi bar here in the mall if that is alright with you two." She looked at her phone again as the command center sent her another message. "I'm sorry boys, but I need to get going. I'll see you tonight." The brothers watched as their Aunt turned and went through the Windstriker hologram and went towards the employee express elevator. Tadashi was a little heartbroken since he looked up to Astrid slightly, but what hurt most was that she hadn't really changed since he met her four years ago. Hiro's face was squished slightly as his aunts' conversation perplexed him. The brothers turned and started out of the visitor center with Heather behind them looking at her phone.

* * *

An elevator door opens and Astrid walks out into the command center of the park. The command center is setup much like mission control in Houston for the shuttle program. At the front is a large of series of screens showing various statistics about the park, a map of the park with the trams running along their lines and other pertinent information across the park. Some communications could be heard in the room including a situation with a couple of Rumblehorns attacking each other that need to be sedated. Astrid holds a coffee in her hand and takes a sip from it before asking, "What is our live count Cami?" Cami, short for Camicazi, was one of the operators in the room that Astrid interacted with the most. Cami was a short woman with long blond hair not tied back in any pony tail or braid. Her hair stretched down to the middle of her back and she wore a simple business casual red dress with matching flats. "Live count is 22,216 visitors."

Astrid looked at the various different screens as she then asked, "Any incidents?" Ted quickly responded back to his boss, "Yes, six kids in the Lost and Found, but we got their parents on the way. Uh… twenty-eight down with heat stroke…" Ted or Thuggory as he liked his friends to call him, began listing off. Astrid then turned her eyes to Ted and noticed the shirt he is wearing while giving out the incident report. "Where did you get that?" Astrid bemoaned. Ted was a burly man with a mop of dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black. A medium beard extended from his face that appeared to be recently maintained as he previous didn't trim it in the last two months. He wore a simple button up shirt, completely unbuttoned, t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes, but the shirt is what Astrid focused on the most. It was an unreleased Draconic Park shirt that displayed the original parks symbol on a plain gray shirt.

"Oh this, I got it on eBay. It's pretty amazing, I got it for a hundred and fifty dollars and a mint condition one goes for three hundred dollars," Thuggory said as he took a drink from his large Draconic World cup. "I mean T-shirt companies make millions of T-shirts for both outcomes for events like the Super Bowl or World Series, but we only see the victor's for sale. Why wouldn't there still exist some of the original park T-shirts somehow." Both Cami and Astrid just stared at Ted's explanation, which made sense, but couldn't believe he would wear it. Astrid then rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it is in poor taste? I mean people did die before the park even opened," Astrid proclaimed to her co-worker. "The shirt, I mean yes it did and I understand that people died and it was terrible," Ted began as he took a deep breath and looked at proudly said, "But that first park was legit."

Cami turned her gaze up to Astrid and watched her expression change as Ted continued to talk complaining about how the first park didn't need genetic hybrids to draw in guests. Astrid finally spoke up to shut up Ted, "Alright fine, just don't wear it again." Cami decided it was time for a change of topic, "So did you close the deal?

"Looks like it. 'Chobit Wireless presents the Indominus Death'," Astrid proudly said as Ted groaned and nearly put his head onto his console. "That is so terrible. Why don't we just let these corporations name the dragons instead of sponsoring them, Astrid?" He disgustedly said out loud, "I mean they have all the ball parks, why not name the dragons now too." Astrid then noticed something on the park map and asked, "Why are the west plains closed?"

"Another Snafflefang roamed outside of his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation," Cami calmly said about the situation. Ted began making random product named dragons to himself, but Astrid paid no attention to him and focused on the West Plains situation. "Security said that the invisible fences were a no fail, but that's the second time this month," She angrily said as she pointed at the screen in disgust. "Well the Snafflefangs' keep shorting out their implants when they butt heads," Cami softly said as she didn't want to anger Astrid.

"How much longer until security gets it out of there?" Astrid asked demandingly while keeping her eyes on the screen. Cami shocked that Astrid would be so heartless, but also not at the same time said, "He just got five milligrams of Carfentanyl[8]." Ted backed up Cami with the addition, "Yes, he's very stone right now so why don't we show a little sympathy. I mean you do realize that these are actual animals right?" Astrid took this moment to look at Ted's station and noticed all the small dragon figurines lined up along the top of his workstation. She also took notice of how messy his workstation was in general and commented, "Clean up your work space, it's…chaotic."

Ted turned to his work space and spoke philosophically, "I like to think of it as a living system." This caused both Astrid and Cami to raise their eyes brows not expecting such profound words from him. "There is just enough stability to keep it from collapsing," Ted continued as he reached forward and played with a Hobblegrunt figure. Astrid shook her head and then with her foot moved a trash can just near the edge of his workstation. She noticed he had his cup right near the edge and when he would bring his arm back, it would knock it onto the ground. She smirked to herself as she watched exactly what she knew would happen and then Ted picked up his cup out of the trash can and set it on his workstation.

Astrid then heard over the communications, 'Inbound Chopper Draconic one. ETA five minutes.' "Alright everyone keep up the good work. I'm off to go meet Mr. Jorgenson at the helipad. Contact me if anything happens," she announced as she turned and went back to the elevator to go meet her boss.

* * *

Notes: Tadashi Hamada takes the place of Gray in the film, Hiro Hamada takes the place of Zach, Astrid takes the place of Claire, Aunt Cass takes the place of Karen, Camicazi takes the place of Vivian, Heather takes the place of Zara, Ted "Thuggory" takes the place of Lowery, and Johann Sousuke takes the place of Dr. Henry Wu.

For the dragons to Dinosaurs, Indominus Death = Indominus Rex, Hobblegrunt = Apatosaurus, Rumblehorn = Triceratops, Snafflefang = Pachycephalosaurus and Windstriker = Parasaurolophus

[1] Mecha is a genre of scientific fiction commonly used in Japanese Animation, often involving giant robots that frequently fight each other with either human pilots in them or controlling them from a wrist watch or some other device outside the robot; examples include the 'Gundam' series, 'Gurren Lagann' and the various re-tellings of 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'

[2] Kanji is the use of Chinese characters in writing Japanese, often Japanese names are written in Kanji

[3] Primus is Latin for "the first" and we are using it to describe the Primal variants of those two dragons that were just introduced in the Rise of Berk app game.

[4] Laedo is the third conjugation of Laedere and means "I strike, hurt". For us this is what we have as the Genus name for the Strike class of dragons.

[5] Mysterium comes from the Latin word mystērium and means "Mystery". This is the Genus name for the Mystery class of dragons. This new genus is based off the genetics research done on the dragons and reclassified the Timore dragons to Mysterium.

[6] Timore comes from the Latin word Timor and means "Fear". This is the Genus name for the Fear class of dragons that used old classifications to designate dragons. It is now obsolete and dragons once classified as Timore are now Mysterium.

[7] So Foxmorgorth came up with an entire list of scientific names for all the dragon species that is used in all of our fan fictions. We both came to an agreement to not have the Tracker classes because we feel that Tracking is just a trait of some dragons and not its own separate class. So the Deadly Nadder stays as a Sharp class or Acutus (one of several Latin words for 'sharp') genus, we moved the Rumblehorn into the Boulder Class or Terra (Latin or 'earth') genus and the Thunderclaw will be of the Stoker Class or Ignis (Latin for 'fire') genus.

[8] Carfentanyl is a synthetic opioid used only for the purpose of sedating large animals only.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in this Fan Fiction. How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Big Hero 6 and Jurassic Park/World are owned by their respective movie companies and authors behind the premise of their stories and characters.

This is in collaboration with Foxmorgorth. The concept is that instead of Dinosaurs ruling the Earth during the time they did, it was instead Dragons. The dragons in the park mostly will not have wings as their genetic code was lost due to the ravages time in the belly of the mosquitoes except for a couple of species. Please see his profile for the first story in the series, Draconic Park. We have shared ideas and help one another with each other's stories.

* * *

Ch. 2 – Training Night Furies

A blue and silver helicopters begins its approach to the helipad near the exit of the underground command center. It slows its approach while Astrid stands in the doorway of the building when the helicopter slowly touches down onto the helipad.

Mr. Jorgenson was the owner of Jorgenson Global and his full name was Stephen Jorgenson. He was a middle twenties man with dark brown, styled hair cut parted down the side of his head with a short beard and mustache that has some hints of gray. Stephen has a medium build of muscle and wears a two piece gray suit with a dark green undershirt. Stephen got control of his company after his father gave him control of it once he got out of his short military service in the Navy. Stephen left the Navy after an incident happened near the end of his military career with Henry Haddock, and he never was the same. "What can I say Astrid, I got my license and I can fly," Stephen joyously replies. To Stephen's right was an older gentleman, wearing a very bright red button down, short sleeved shirt and light brown khakis. He raises his left hand with two fingers showing and says, "Two more than you get it."

Stephen laughs and shakes off the fact that he doesn't really have his license yet, "Yeah, yeah two more days Mr. Giftzahn, but I'm there anyways." Mr. Giftzahn's full name is Haken Giftzahn[1] and is a world renowned helicopter pilot from Germany that turned trainer after 30 years of flying. He has a very hot headed temperament with his students, especially ones that think they know what they are doing. For how much he's getting paid by Mr. Jorgenson, he's being remarkably quiet, but visibly shows his disdain for Mr. Jorgenson. Stephen turns in his seat to look at Astrid as she tries to get her harness on and asks, "How's the park doing?" Astrid continues working to get her harness on and starts her business composure as she speaks, "Great, currently we're up 2.5% over last year. It may seem lower than initial expectations, but it's within…"

Stephen rolled his eyes as it wasn't the answer he was looking for and interrupted Astrid, "No, no, no, as in how is my park doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the dragons enjoying life?" He didn't know if dragons have emotions like modern animals, but Henry showed him that animals can feel during his time in the Navy. So he asks because he wants to test Astrid. She finishes getting her harness on and thinks to herself, 'Dragons enjoying life? Does he subscribe to what that Haddock boy suggests?' "Well guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90s, but we don't have a way to measure the animals…emotional…experience," Astrid finally says to her boss. "Sure you do, according to my friend you can see it in their eyes; Right?" Stephen said as he had seen it on that day with the Dolphins in deeper water. He then turns back to the front as Astrid agrees with him half-heartedly. He takes hold of the helicopter controls and slowly and happily says, "Now show me my new dragon."

He pulls back on the stick and the helicopter's engine revs up slightly causing the aircraft to lurch. It struggles to lift off the pad slowly and moves around constantly from the unsteady hands of Stephen. The aircraft's movements cause both Astrid and Haken to grab the side of the aircraft and gasp loudly. "Got it…got it…" Stephen said as warning alarms could be heard once the helicopter steadied away from the pad. Once it fully leveled off, Stephen cockily said "Got it!" Astrid presses a hand onto the roof and her other hand onto the seat next to her as fear of crashing was there for a moment. Her breathing eases once they smoothed out, but in her mind she is cursing up a storm at the arrogant nature of her boss.

Half way through the flight, Astrid is still very tense and on edge at Stephen's flying even though he smoothed out. He looks back briefly and laughs to himself at her tense body language before obviously states, "You look tense Astrid." Astrid is still terrified of his flying, but her annoyance drips out from her word, "Maybe…you should focus on the controls!" She breathes quick and fast breaths keeping her eyes on her boss and ahead at the terrain. 'Son of a Half-Troll, Rat-eating, Munge-Bucket…focus on the controls and don't cause a crash,' Astrid thought during this moment. "Astrid, in the words of Flynn Rider, 'The key to a happy life is to accept that you are never actually in control'," Stephen said as if he is a profound sage of wisdom. Astrid screams out as she took notice of a flock of birds, "BIRDS!" Haken scowls as he presses a hand against the window of the helicopter with Stephen pulling up quickly to miss the birds.

Stephen mimics the sound of the birds that he buzzes and gets a fierce look from Haken. "Focus please Mr. Jorgenson. I may have to add a day if you don't focus," Haken angrily said to Stephen. "Please, I wasn't even close to them. Astrid," Stephen turns his head slightly to see her out of the corner of his eye, "maybe you should spend a day at the beach and get some sun." Astrid's gives her boss daggers and venomously replied, "Are you saying I'm pale Mr. Jorgenson? Because I can assure you that I don't need or have time for sun. I'm too busy running your park. Marketing has suggested that we can offset some of the costs by…" Stephen laughed as he looked back ahead at the terrain, complaining, "Enough about costs Astrid, Mr. St. North entrusted my father with his dying wish. My father now entrusts me with it and not once did St. North or my father make mention of costs or profits. Spare no expense they said."

Astrid is a business woman at heart and knows that this is not the way you run a 'theme' park. "I appreciate you following your father's and Mr. St. North's wish, but the reality is that you can't run a park of this size on 'wishful thinking' sir," she adamantly expressed. "Astrid, don't forget why we built this place. Draconic World was built to remind everyone just how very small they are in the world compared to what use to exist," Stephen said chancing his inner philosopher, "you can't put a price on that so sit back and relax. We're flying and breathe…" Astrid's face flattens before she again braces herself as Stephen nearly clips some trees. The rest of the flight is uneventful as they pass by the scenery of the island going into an area north of the Gyrosphere ride and plains attraction.

* * *

A new extremely large building was being built in a secluded area away from park guests. Work was still being done to it with welders welding new steel beams onto the sides and a crane nearby with a flatbed semi near it with concrete slabs. The helicopter shakily makes its landing a short distance from the pen. Mr. Jorgenson turns off the rotor engine and Haken dashes out of the cockpit. Stephen is a few feet from the helicopter when Astrid steps out of it and Haken makes it to the nearby grass. Haken proceeds to empty the contents of his stomach for the first time ever in his career. Astrid looked at the man and asked Stephen, "Is he going to be alright?" Stephen had his sunglasses on and moved his coat off his hips where his hands rested. Without a care for the man, he said, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just being melodramatic."

Stephen looked around at the new construction, pointing at it, "Why are you still building?" The two then moved towards the pen, Astrid slowly began to explain, "We've planned to open up in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher." Astrid squints as the sun got in her eyes and continues to walk towards the stairway on the side of the pen, "It's bigger than expected." Stephen smirked and took his sunglasses off, softly speaking to himself, "It's a good sign." The pen at the front has a door well over 50 ft. in height along with walls that are starting to go higher than that.

* * *

Astrid opens a door into the observation room of the pen. She humbly starts talking about some issues that arose with the Indominus Death. "We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food was coming from," Astrid then waved off the employee in the room already. He is an overweight man, but on his hard hat is a crown painted on it. She wanted privacy to go over some of the information with Stephen. "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm during one incident. The others threatened to strike if we couldn't give them some guarantees for their safety," Astrid calmly said as she starts pressing buttons on a touch screen near the windows. "You actually caved in on their demands? That doesn't sound like you Astrid," Stephen said as he knows Astrid is a bit ruthless when it comes to running his park. Astrid smirks to herself, "Do you really think that? No, they got what they wanted, but only after they got a stern talking to from me and getting extra work time from them."

Stephen chuckles softly before turning his attention out into the pen to find his dragon. He then realizes something Astrid said a moment ago. "So she must be intelligent if she can anticipate where the food was coming from," Stephen curiously noted in his tone. Astrid nodded to herself as she finishes her work on the touchpad, "For a dragon, yes." Stephen continues to gaze out into the pen and adds something after a quick notice of one of the observation rooms' window. He then turns and points at the window over Astrid's shoulder, "And that?" The window in question has several large cracks and spider web cracks across the surface. Astrid seems nervous since he brought up the window and as professionally as she could said, "It tried to break the glass." His eyes widen as he hears her words, then cautiously says, "I like her spirit, very much like yours."

A low growl and a loud foot step could be heard from inside the pen, causing both Astrid and Stephen to turn their gaze inside the pen. Trees creak and break from an unknown dragon inside, keeping itself hidden in the large pen and jungle cover. Several spikes could be seen raising over some of the jungle cover and then the back is seen before it moves. The color of the dragon was an off-white color, but with a slight ting of red as well. It continues to move around until only one set of its eyes could be seen along with part of the head. It stared right at the observation area and notices the two living creatures inside of it. Stephen focuses on it and is amazed by the size and color, "Oh its white…you never told me it was white." His voice was soft with fear intertwined in it too. Astrid matches his tone, softly asks, "Think it will scare the kids?" He knew it would and if he is scared now because of it then so would the parents, "The kids…no, this will give the parents nightmares." Inside the growling becomes more intense and louder as it locks onto the beings. Astrid shifts her eyes from side to side hearing his words and wonders if it was too much. Instead of wondering, she asks very cautiously, "That's good right?"

Stephen then smiles as he is awe struck by the dragon, "It's fantastic." He blinks a couple of times before realizing that he may need an outside opinion, but has a couple more questions about the dragon. The dragon blinks slowly, seeing both an inner eyelid and partially blinks the outer eyelid. "Can she see us?" Stephen said as Astrid moves next to him. "Johann says it can sense thermal radiation, like a snake," she again says softly as she tries to focus on finding it. "I thought there was two of them. In fact, I know we had two of them born," Stephen wonders as he recalls one report on the two new dragons. She changes her tone slightly as some fear laces into her words for what she is about to tell him, "There was a sibling just in case this one didn't survive infancy. Thing is, she ate her sibling about a month after birth."

Stephen is shocked at this revelation. Now he knew that he needs another opinion and he knew just the person to ask, but there was one more question and it was about the paddock. "So the paddock is quite safe correct?" Astrid moves away from him and goes to another touchpad to see what it is displaying. "We have the best structural engineers in the world. It is safe sir." Those words were the last straw, he slowly moves towards the partially broke window, giving his decision. "So did St. North and look where that got him. There is an American Navy man, master diver I might add, that is working as part of a research group one of my companies is doing on Night Furies. I trust him with my life and he seems to do very well with reading animal behavior, his name Henry Haddock." Astrid is visible annoyed that Henry would now be involved with the Indominus Death.

She knew Stephen before and after what happened in the Navy and he became more carefree and wanting to experience life and less of a self-centered…well Lout. It wasn't until she had a date with Henry to find out what the incident was and then realized how Henry got the job at the park as well. "Yes I know who he is," she said trying to not sound annoyed. "The Night Furies are intelligent and have made plenty of escape attempts. Their smart and he's been smarter than them," Stephen slowly announces before Astrid interrupts him, "He only thinks he's smarter." She rolls her eyes before Stephen continues, "I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock, tell us if he notices anything we could fix and maybe get his opinion about the behavior of the Indominus Death, maybe he'll see something we've missed."

* * *

The tranquility in the jungle is broken by the sound of a squealing pig running through the underbrush. The pig is running from something and that something was black and chasing on four legs. Croons, screeches and hisses could be heard by the predator chasing its prey until the pig gets in through a tiny door in a structure. An unseen man yells out, "HOLD!" as the predator stops and slaps its black tail on the ground as it looks around. It becomes clear that the predator is a Night Fury without any wings as more of the dragon comes into view. This Night Fury is quickly followed up by three others behind it. The four Night Furies screech and growl at missing out on live prey and taking some playful nips at each other. The lead Night Fury is slightly different than the others, having two streaks of blue down the sides near its spinal fins from the base of its head to the end of its tail. The man spoke again, "Hey," but now his voice is slightly nasally as he calls down to the four Night Furies. The lead Fury turns her head up to the sound and was quickly followed by the other Furies in her wing[2].

Up above on rafters, twenty feet above the ground, we see the man that called out. He's in his early twenties and about 5'8" tall, wearing a blue button up under shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over his shirt was a chocolate tactical vest and long pants. On his head is a mop of medium length auburn hair with piercing green eyes and freckles that accentuate his face. On his chin is a small amount of stubble with nothing anywhere else on his face. The man is Henry Haddock, son of the renowned Dr. Valka Haddock, the foremost expert in Night Furies. In his left hand is a training clicker device[3] as he yells down to his Night Furies, "Okay… eyes on me." The four Night Furies growl and turn their attention away for a brief moment. Henry yells again, "Hey Toothless." The Night Fury, he was calling didn't respond and he raises his voice louder, "TOOTHLESS![4]" Toothless finally turns her attention up to the human calling her as he clicks the clicker four times and croons at him. Henry points down at Toothless, "Watch it." He then turns his attention to another of the Night Furies as it nips at another one and yells, "Charlie…Hey don't give me that shit." The Night Fury snarls slightly as it turns its head towards the human. "Delta…Lock it up," he calls out to one of the other two Night Furies. All four Night Furies focus on the man above them as he proceeds to click his device three times, "Good," he reaffirms afterwards with three clicks.

Now he gives out the next command while moving his right hand skyward and then to his right, "And we're moving." He slowly side steps along the rafters with the four Night Furies follow the man while Toothless taking snaps at another Night Fury in her way. This continues until Henry stops by a bucket that was hanging off the rafter with the four Night Furies underneath him still focusing on him completely. Once he arrives at the bucket, he puts his hand out as if to stop them and yells, "Hoo." The Night Furies stop all movements and stare up at the man intently while slowly lifting up their front legs off the ground.

Henry smiles to himself as he the Night Furies follow his commands and happily said down to the dragons, "Hey, that is good. That is damn good." He then clicks his training device three times again to reinforce the good behavior. He reaches into the bucket and pulls out a haddock. "Very good Charlie, that's what you get," he said before throwing the fish down to Charlie. Charlie happily extends her teeth out, catches the fish in mid-air as she jumps to get it and begins to swallow it. Henry grabs another haddock and throws it to another Night Fury, calling its name 'Echo' before repeating this again for the third Night Fury, Delta. Each Night Fury leaps up into the air and catches their reward.

He reaches into the bucket and pulls out a larger cod while keeping his focus on the Night Furies below him. "Toothless," he calls out as Toothless croons softly at the man as he holds out the large cod and focuses on the cod. He smiles happily down at the Night Fury as if he knew that they would easily follow his commands. "This is for you," he calmly says before throwing it down to Toothless. Toothless doesn't jump to catch it and instead waits for it to come down before snapping it out of the air. "Hoo," he commands again as all the Night Furies focused on the human. "Eyes up," comes the command as all the Night Furies raise up off the ground slightly and keeps their eyes latched on the man. Henry clenches his fist and moves it in a downward direction as he commands, "Go!" The four Night Furies took off in a formation as they begin to circle the pen.

A medium build man comes running to the man that was commanding the Night Furies and shakes hands. This new man is wearing a red and white checkered button up shirt with a white beater undershirt and tan cargo pants. He is tanner the other and has scruffy light blonde hair on his head and stubble all over the lower part of his face. "You did it man, you finally did it Henry," the man said to his friend, Henry. Henry has a relieved look on his face after he breaks the hand shake and then softly said, "Thanks Fredrick." From behind both men another person calls out loudly, "HENRY!" The third man has a well-groomed head of ginger[5] hair with a goatee and mustache on his face. He's about the same height as Henry, but unlike Henry, he is very buff except for a small gut in his mid-section. He laughs happily as he walks by other men working the pen, patting a few on the shoulders as he moves towards Henry and Fredrick. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy. I mean who would have thought a Navy Dolphin trainer[6] and a cripple[7], by all means a 'Hiccup', would be a prodigy at training dragons," he proudly said as he moved onto the rafters, "I mean you got them eating out of the palm of your hands." Dagur likes giving all his men code names based on their situation or how they look. He's even given Stephen Jorgenson the nickname "Snotlout" because he constantly gets colds and snot pours out of his nose and he stomps a lot whenever he doesn't get his way sometimes before the incident.

Henry tries to deflate the significance of the event, "You came on a good day, 'Dagur'. It's not usually a happy ending." Dagur is the call sign the boss likes to go by, but his real name is Dennis Bjornsekr[10]. The two men shook hands and then the boss complained, "Is that why you're not signing your reports?" Fredrick flatly said, "We've been busy. If you haven't noticed, it is hard work to get these dragons to follow orders. Henry probably picked up a few things from his mother." "Too busy for me to sign your pay check, Mr. 'Fishlegs'," Dagur says while faking a punch towards Fredrick. Henry stared at Dagur and sarcastically asks, "What do need 'buddy'?" Henry already figures what Dagur wants, but he entertains him by asking. Dagur confidently says, "A field test." Both Henry and Fredrick roll their eyes. Henry turns and starts to walk away from Dagur as his boss keeps pressing him. "Hey, I just seen that they can respond to command. You need to take this research and get it on its feet," Dagur said while he followed Henry. Below the Night Furies screech and hiss while Dagur continues to hound his subordinate.

"They are wild animals Bjornsekr[8]. Trust me, you don't want them in the field," Henry counters Dagur. They continue along the rafters nearing the edge of the other side of the pen. "Listen, I don't like my name so call me Dagur got it," Dagur quickly and angrily says before squeezing by Henry to block his way and continues, "I just saw a bond… a real bond between man and beast." Henry is getting annoyed and it is definitely heard in his next words tone, "You're in my way." "Come on…" Dagur pleads slightly before continuing, "We're the same. We're dogs of war." Henry now is just ignoring what Dagur says to him, but lets him continue talking.

"We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future," Dagur continues, but starts to walk backwards as Henry tries to get past him. "Look nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago." Dagur is now a step behind Henry as Fredrick joins his friend after going the long way around. Dagur continues to preaching trying to change Henry's mind as he turns around and looks at him, "And now we know that they can take orders." "We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Fredrick questions, standing beside his friend.

The trio now start to walk around the pens on the outer rafters with Dagur continuing to get his field test. "Come on boys, it's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels or caves and they are hackable," Dagur points out the flaws in current military tech, "The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is going to go dark." Dagur keeps his eye on Henry, hoping for a moment that his mind was change. Henry shook his head as they continued to walk around and counters, "Yea, but that tech isn't going to eat their platoon when they forget to feed it." Dagur eyes down into the pen to see Echo snapping at Delta. Delta growls and runs into the foliage with Toothless nearby, eying up at the men on the rafters. Dagur makes another attempt to show the superiority of using dragons instead of high tech to the duo trainers. "Look…Look at these creatures, they have millions of years of instinct in their cells that we can program," Dagur points down at the Night Furies as if to make a point, "Their loyalty cannot be bought." Dagur brings up his hands as if he's sighting down them to shoot at something, "These guys are going to run right at the enemy and eat them belt buckle and all." Fredrick asked something that only he or Henry would think of, "What if they decide, they want to be in control?" Henry smirked slightly as he knew very well that they only just listen to him because of certain events and that the Night Furies he's raised here think of him like their Alpha, but only just, Toothless is starting to get bold.

Dagur thinking that they could be controlled by fear and they could be bred like dogs, blatantly said, "Then we remind them who is in control. We terminate the rogues and promote only loyal bloodlines." Fredrick laughs and shakes his head as Henry as well shook his head as well. "What? What's so funny?" Dagur asks as Henry whistles. "That all you do when you come here and not learn anything from these animals except for what you want to know," Henry calmly said to the stubborn Dagur. Fredrick added, "We know less about the Night Fury than any other dragon. Everything we know is only a confirmation of what Dr. Valka Haddock theorized in her first book."

"You may have made them, but you're deranged if you think you own them," Henry then adds saying to Dagur. Dagur now more perturbed at his employees telling him what he should be understanding, raises his voice slightly to Henry, "We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights." Henry closed his eyes slowly and shook his head, "Their not extinct any more Bjornsker." Henry turned to go down the stairs behind him as Dagur proclaimed angrily, "Exactly, we're sitting on a gold mine." Henry takes the bucket of fish from earlier from another person on the rafters and heads down the stairs, barely listening to his superior.

Dagur now continues his preaching, but now brings in the CEO of the company, "Jorgenson is using these animals to stock a petting zoo." Again Henry counters Dagur quickly and pointedly as he descends the stairs to the ground floor, "He's just trying to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons." Dagur laughed as he heard 'Hiccup's' reply and retorted back, "Do you really think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into Oil, Tel-com and Family Fun Parks?" The two get to the first landing after the first flight of stairs and continues to the next flight. Dagur continues his rant about Jorgenson, "He's so diversified that he doesn't know what owns." Henry, even though he is employed by InGen, really hates hearing this from Dagur due to his mother's problems with InGen as well. "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch," Henry asked very annoyed at the pitch. "These animals will replace thousands of boots on the ground," Dagur continues his pitch as Henry enters into the holding pen, outside the main pen, "How many lives would that save?"

Henry closes the gate and looks at Dagur through the bars after pressing a button and locking the outer gate. Dagur holds onto the small steel mesh and confidently says, "War is a part of nature. Look around 'Hiccup', every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations, refining the pecking order. War is a struggle, struggle breeds greatness, but without that we end up with places like this that charge seven bucks for a cup of soda." During what Henry could only hope was Dagur's last preachy speech, he moves over and focus on adjusting a facial harnesses in front of a headgate[9] that would hold a Night Fury if they were in the pen.

The facial harness is hydraulically controlled to keep the Night Furies head in place and mouth shut to allow people to check up on the head of the dragon or attach something to its head. Henry moves back to where Dagur was located. Henry squints his eyes as he stares at Dagur in disbelief and bemoans, "Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Dagur smirks and tells Henry, "This is going to happen, with or without you boys. Progress always wins." Henry then remembered something his mother said a few years ago and it rang true even in this moment. "You know Dennis, with this attitude you have, you're going to do something so incredibly stupid concerning these Night Furies that you might not realize it until they eat you 'belt buckle and all'. So may be progress should loss for once," he said as a pig could be heard squealing in the background.

The sound of a trap gate could be heard opening as the pig squeals even louder now as it enters the main pen. "PIG LOOSE!" someone shouted as the pig gets into the pen. The person screaming can be seen behind Henry and through the main gates of the pen, running along the rafters with a catch pole. A skinny kid, probably barely over the age of eighteen, with a full Draconic World blue uniform with his own matching blue beanie on his head, leans over the edge of the rafter to catch the pig. Just as the pig gets into the catch loop, Toothless charges from the side and grabs onto the pig and the catch pole. The young man gets pulled over the rafters from the speed and power of the Night Fury below. The man tumbles over, screaming loudly before he lands on his back inside the pen with the Night Furies.

Toothless and Delta are the first to notice the fallen man and swiftly turn their head to the person. They growl loudly as Henry stares in horror at what just happened. Toothless and Delta begin to stalk towards the boy as he quickly tries to scoot backwards while still on the ground. Charlie joins in the duo in stalking the boy as they now have more meat in their pen. Henry darts to the gate controls and presses the button to open the gate into the main pen. The gate slowly opens as above Fredrick runs down the stairs to get to the ground floor while others up above rush to get shotguns with stun shells. Henry squats down and waits for the gate to get up high enough for him to enter. Fredrick reaches the bottom and shouts to his friend, "HENRY, NO!" Henry crawls under the opening gate and rushes towards the Night Furies stalking their prey. Two men above pump their shotguns and take aim at the Night Furies below.

Henry yells up to the men as they take aim, "No, No, No, Hold your fire." He then slides on the ground slightly as he stops between the three Night Furies and the fallen man while extending his right hand out towards Toothless, Charlie and Delta. "Hold your fire, do not fire," Henry shouts loudly again at the men above as Fredrick got into the holding pen area and stopped the main pen gate from opening further. Henry now stands there with the three Night Furies watching their 'Alpha' intently as he slowly takes a step back each time they move forward a step. Toothless hisses as Hiccup tells the men above, "If you put twelve amps in these animals, then they will never trust me again. I've spent way too much time getting these Night Furies to trust me."

The young man continues scooting back on his bottom until he gets to the gate and is pulled in by Fredrick. Henry keeps his eyes locked on Toothless, but sees both Charlie and Delta still in the edge of his vision. "Toothless…" Henry softly says to the Night Fury that is still slowly stalking towards him, "Stand down." Henry lifts his hand up fully to make it look like he's telling them to stop and with more authority in his voice tells Toothless again, "Stand Down." Toothless does a quick snap at Henry, but Henry backs up two steps after the snap and with some aggression in his voice, "Hey, Hey…What did I just say?" Toothless seems like she wants to challenge the 'Alpha' with the moves she is preforming, but the other Night Furies continue to stalk towards Henry as well. Henry moves his left hand out towards Delta and again with some aggression gives a command to Delta, "Delta… I see you, back up." Delta produces a low roar as Henry keeps his head on a swivel as Charlie now moved in on his right. "Okay…Good…" Henry now smiles as he gains some control of the situation and taking now smaller steps backwards. Henry moved his right arm out towards Charlie as Charlie moves wider right. Toothless crouches down slightly getting into a pouncing position and opens her maw to show her teeth off to Henry as he calls out to Charlie, "Charlie…stay right there." His head slightly turns to the right to look at the third Night Fury stalking him.

The Night Furies growl, hiss, croon and roar among themselves as they look intently at Henry. Dagur watches with unblinking eyes, seeing what he could only hope to be seeing. The dragons, listening to Henry and thus proving everything he could only hope for. Henry stares down Toothless as he lowers his left hand and calls out to Fredrick, "Close the gate." "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Fredrick calls out and then Henry confidently says, "Hey, trust me." The now rescued man's voice cracked in fear as he too called for the gates closure. Fredrick looks at the scared man before looking back at his friend before rushing over and pressing the button to close the gate. A loud clank could be heard as the gate slowly begins to lower. Henry is no more than five feet from the gate now with how much he has backed up. With the gate about two feet from touching the ground, Henry breaks his focus on the Night Furies and does a diving roll under the closing gate. The Night Furies dash towards the now fleeing man and roar loudly, but miss him and hit the closing gate.

A loud metal sound could be heard as the three Night Furies crash into the metal gate as the gate closes. The sound causes Henry to jump slightly as he sits up just inside the holding pen area. Fredrick helps his friend up off the ground and pats his shoulders. Toothless and Delta leave the area, somewhat sulking since they missed a chance for more meat. Charlie hangs around the gate area while Henry goes over to check on the unlucky man that fell into the pen just about two minutes ago. "So, what's your name and are you okay?" Henry asked as he came over and stands by the man whom is still on the ground by the fence. "Gustav, sir and yeah," Gustav tells Henry. "Well Gustav, did you ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Henry questions. Gustav's eyes widen in horror and his breath hitched at the implications of what Henry said. Henry nonchalantly told Gustav while nodding his head towards the pen, "Don't ever turn your back to the cage." Gustav then turned to the cage and saw Charlie crotched by the fence with her front paws and face pressed against the fence near Gustav growling at him. Henry turns and moves towards the outer gate, he then notices Dagur smiling after what he saw Henry do and Dagur turns to leave the area. Henry turns back to the Night Fury pen and sees Toothless sniffing around where Gustav fell. Henry thought to himself, "I may have named you Toothless, but you certainly are not the same Toothless that I have at home*."

* * *

Notes: Stephen "Snotlout" Jorgenson = Mr. Masrani, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock = Owen Grady, Fredrick "Fishlegs" = Barry, Dennis "Dagur" Bjornsekr = Hoskins

Dragons to Dinosaurs: Night Fury = Velociraptor

[1] The pilot's name "Haken Giftzahn" translates from German into Hook Fang.

[2] There is a reason people whom fly together call each other wing-men, that's because the group they form while in flight is called a 'wing'

[3] This device is typically seen with what is called "Clicker Training" for dogs or other animals. It's a small device that is held in your hand and then used to try and reinforce or create behaviors that the trainer wants out of the animal. The number of clicks for reinforcement of good behavior is different per person or what they are wanting the animal to do as well.

[4] For those that have watched Jurassic World, Toothless is Blue from the movie.

[5] Ginger is a term more commonly used in the UK for describing someone with red hair.

[6] The United States has a program that's been in existence since the 1960s of trying to get Sea Lions and Dolphins trained for various different tasks. These tasks include underwater mine detection and enemy swimmer detection. As of 2007, the Navy has 75 confirmed trained dolphins and could have more or less as of this moment.

[7] Henry is missing the lower half of his left leg due to an accident with his trained dolphins. Out in the open sea, they were performing exercises while in the water and Henry was attacked by a shark, biting off his left leg. He was honorary discharged and was instantly sought out by InGen for this research project they are doing with Night Furies. As part of the deal in helping them in their "research" he received one of their subsidiary companies most advance prosthetic leg that is near human-like in build and functionality.

[8] Bjornsekr means 'bear coat' from 'bjron' meaning brown one or bear and 'sekr' meaning coat or shirt in Old Norse, while not the exact origins of 'Berserker' it means the same thing.

[9] A headgate is something used in cattle handling to hold one head of cattle in place while antibiotics can be injected into the cattle or other things can be done during a regular checkup.

[*] If you want to find out about this, you'll need to read the Draconic Park series by Foxmorgoth.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything in this Fan Fiction. How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Big Hero 6 and Jurassic Park/World are owned by their respective movie companies and authors behind the premise of their stories and characters.

WARNING: Gore and Death begins near the end of this chapter.

Ch. 3 – Indominus Escapes!

A blueish four-toed paw stomps onto the ground and as we look up, we notice it is a baby Rumblehorn. The baby Rumblehorn emits a soft roar as he moves around slowly. On the back of the Rumblehorn is a saddle with a child under the age of six in the saddle. All around are other different species of baby or a little older than baby dragons in an outdoor pen. Next we see a Draconic World employee in a typical safari outfit with a floppy brim explorer's hat. In her arms is a baby Scuttleclaw that a few of the children allowed in the exhibit are petting slowly. Also inside the pen are baby Grapple Grounders with many of the children around them hugging them around their long necks. The few workers in the pen are struggling to keep the chaos a bit more organized and not a total mess. If Eugene Fitzherbert were here watching this, he'd make a comment about Chaos Theory and the unpredictability of nature[1].

Tadashi and Hiro are behind the wall of parents gazing into the pen to watch their children playing within the dragon petting zoo. Tadashi strains to see over some of the parents but still sees the dragons. "So Hiro, do you want to see? I know you're a bit short to see over these folks," Tadashi teases as Hiro walks nearby. Hiro does try to get on his toes to possibly see the dragons inside. "I don't need a boost," Hiro grumbles as he tries to push in between the adults. Tadashi grabs the back of Hiro's hoodie and pulls him back, "Don't be rude Hiro, you know Aunt Cass wouldn't like that if you aren't polite."

Hiro tries his best to shake off Tadashi's grip, complaining, "Yeah so, she isn't here is she." Tadashi sighs and lets go of his hoodie. "She may not be here, but you still need to show respect. Are you sure you don't want to go in there and look at the dragons up close? This park is more designed for people your age," Tadashi spoke softly to his brother. Hiro ignored his brother and moved away from him. He found a raised area and finally got to see inside the pen to see the dragons. "No, I'm good seeing them from here," Hiro bluntly said to his brother. Heather is nearby but she is not paying attention to the boys. Instead she is on the phone with a friend of hers. "Excuse me, I will not let my fiancée have a bachelor party. If I can't a bachelorette party, he can't have a bachelor party," she argued with her friend. Tadashi smirked and grabbed Hiro's arm, "Follow me, we're going to get away from our sitter. It's time to go out and have some fun." Heather turned and looked behind her just as the boys ran away from her quickly.

They two brothers actually laugh together for the first time in years as they got away from Heather. They bob and weave through the mall to get as far away from Heather and hide themselves at the same time. Once they got near the intersection in front of the Innovation Center, they stopped to catch their breath. "And here I thought you were the upstanding brother," Hiro comments and looks around the mall area with his brother. "I am, but sometimes it's better to go have fun," Tadashi teases as he rubs Hiro's head and messes up his hair. An announcement over the PA system stating, 'Red Death feeding is in 15 minutes. Come to the exhibit to see the giant Red Death in its grandeur. Parent please beware, this exhibit may be disturbing for young children.' The two brothers look at each other and smile before they both dash towards the Red Death exhibit. 'Interesting Fact, for first timers to the exhibit the Red Death, or 'Reddie' as her enclosure staff like to call her, is one of a handful of dragons surviving from the original park,' is heard over the PA system

* * *

Inside the Red Death exhibit, it has a setting of a typical Cretaceous era forest. One of the large 'trees' is setup like a fallen tree that spans the entire length of the exhibit. The tree has several areas where it is cut out with viewing windows. The viewing windows are made from Aluminum Oxide Nitride glass, to protect guests from the Red Death possibly hitting the viewing window. Outside in the exhibit, a flare falls down by a goat that is chained to a pole with the low roar of the Red Death being heard. The goat bleats as the flare lands near it with the thunderous sounds of a creature walking towards the area. Soon the Red Death shows up and finds the goat. Inside the tree a crowd is gathered near the glass to watch the feeding. Hiro comes rushing up and starts jumping up and down trying to watch the feeding. He may not like being here, but he can't just not watch something as cool as a dragon killing something. Tadashi hangs back not wanting to see the feeding, but instead looks at the massive creature itself.

The Red Death rears its head back as he then lurches downward to bites down and gets the goat in a single bite. The sickening sound of crunching bones could be heard when the Red Death chomps onto the goat. The crowd cheers as they watch the sight before them and Hiro silently says to himself, "Cool." Tadashi's cell phone began ringing and he takes it out of his pocket to see who was calling. He notices it was Aunt Cass and slide the phone to pick up the call. "Hello Aunt Cass," Tadashi says as he turns away from watching the feeding. "I think you forgot to call me when you arrived there Tadashi," Aunt Cass teases him as she has some down time at the café to call him. Tadashi cringes slightly and scrunches his shoulders, "Yea…I was kind of excited to be here and I completely forgot to call you. Sorry Aunt Cass." Cass smiled when she heard her nephew talk about being excited. "I guess I can forgive you this time young man, so how is your brother and my sister doing?" Cass asks as she leans on the back counter. "Hiro is doing great. I think he is starting to open up about being here. Aunt Astrid gave us passes to go around the park and get to the front of the lines," Tadashi calmly said to his Aunt. Hiro then comes over and looks up at his brother after he heard his name.

Cass wonders what Tadashi meant by that last part and asks him, "Wait, are you telling me that she isn't there with you boys?" Cass then thought, 'If she isn't there, she is going to so get an earful from me and I'm going to have to pull some of mom's phrases on her.' When she got the answer from Tadashi, she bid him goodbye and hung up. "Oh that's it Astrid, I'm going to give you a peace of my mind," Cass said above a whisper and moves into the back room, letting her employee watch the café. Astrid's phone rings while she drives out to Henry Haddock's home away from home on the island. She glances down and notices it is Cass. She bites her lower lip before she reaches down and picks up the call, "Hey Cass." "Hello Astrid, how's it going?" Cass asks seeing if she'll catch Astrid's mistake. "Yeah, everything is going great. Tadashi has grown up so much since I last saw him. Hiro is a spitfire of a young boy…" Astrid happily said until Cass interrupts her.

Cass curls her lips in a frown and gave a disappointing tone to her, "Really? Because I just got off the phone with Tadashi and he said that you weren't with them." Astrid sighs as Cass interrupts her and doesn't allow her to finish explaining. "If you'd let me finish Cass, I'd explain. Yes, I'm not with them. When we planned this months ago, I didn't know I would have to secure a sponsorship deal for our upcoming attraction," Astrid admits to her 'sister'[2]. She took a breath and continues to explain what is happening, "I have my assistant showing them around while I'm taking care of a few last things before I'll be with them tonight and the rest of their stay, I promise." Cass pouts and puckers her lips as she knew Astrid's probably going have a hard time keeping that promise because of how much she focuses on her job.

"We set this up because you wanted time with the boys. It's what their mother, your sister, would have wanted and it would be good for all three of you," Cass continues as tears begin to form in her eyes, "This is just as much a healing trip for them as it is for you. You took the job at Draconic World to prevent something like the first park and what happened to your Uncle Finn[3], but that will still not bring him back." Astrid hears the sobbing and sniffling from Cass and frowns that she is causing her sister to cry. Astrid somberly questions, "You're crying aren't you sis?" "You need to move on Astrid, just like the boys need to move on. So please, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today," Cass finishes before sniffling with red eyes from crying.

Astrid then realized what Cass just said and deadpans, "Really? You're using mom's lines now?" Cass laughs as it cheers her up a little bit and realizes that she is becoming like their mother. "I really am aren't I, but someone has to with just the two of us. They work don't they?" Cass chastises Astrid, "Though you'll start using them when you have kids." Astrid huffs and rolls her eyes before answering, "Yea, if…" "It's when, not if sis because it's worth it. Even if the boys aren't my own kids, I'm glad to call them my boys and wish I had my own as well. I mean don't you have something going on with that Henry fellow?" Cass teases her sister knowing that the date didn't exactly go as 'planned' according to her. "Not going to comment Cass," Astrid scoffs before she teases her sister back again, "Bye MOM…" Cass chuckles and tells her sister 'bye' before hanging up the phone and returning to the now busy café. Astrid meanwhile bites her lower lip with concern from the words of her sister. 'I really do need to spend time with the boys,' she thought as she turned down the last trail to Mr. Haddock's residence.

* * *

Astrid pulls her Mercedes M-Class SUV towards an Airstream Trailer attached to a makeshift house near one of the small lakes on the island. This home away from home is where Henry Haddock resides while not working with the Night Furies. Just outside the home, Henry is sitting on a metal pail working on his 1974 Yamaha 360 Enduro bike that he brought with him to the job. He bought the bike while still in the service and fixed it up to run perfectly. He customized it after his accident so that he could shift from the handle bars if need be, but still has the clutch on the left foot area still. He exchanged the stock engine, 360cc, with a 425cc engine and had to change the frame slightly to fit the new engine. The gas tank is black in color with the Yamaha emblem on either side of it but on the top of the tank, it has his parents name and then 'NF TL' which he knew the meaning behind it and no one else.

Upon hearing the SUV pulling up, he turns his gaze away from his bike and looks at it coming to a stop. "What is she doing here? I've been minding my business since I got here, what do they want now? Henry said to himself as he watched Astrid step out of her car and put on a blue jacket to cover her arms from the insects that are flying around. Henry has removed the blue shirt and tactical vest from earlier and only has a beige undershirt, pants and boots on. Astrid casually strolls up to Henry and politely says as she walks, "Mr. Haddock, I need you to come and take a look at something." Henry sets his wrench down on the grass and looks at her with a look that says 'what the hell do you mean?' Henry shakes off her polite nature and asks, "Why are you calling me Mr. Haddock? I told you that you can just call me Henry." Astrid felt it is a bit awkward to call an employee that isn't really hers by their first name. It doesn't help the fact that the two actually went out on a date soon after he arrived to work at the park. "Okay, Henry…if you're not too busy," Astrid concedes as she nervously looks around at his home.

Henry looks away from her and answers, "I'm pretty busy." He then takes a drink from his glass cola bottle before Astrid talks about what they need him for.

"We have an attraction…"

"An attraction? That's not what you told me the last time you saw me," Henry chided as he stood up from the pail. His tone of voice laced with a bit of disgust recalling the 'disaster of a date' as she called it. Astrid stares blankly at him before correcting him, "I'm talking about the dragons Mr. Hadd…" "It's Henry, Mr. Haddock is my father," Henry interrupts her as he takes a couple steps towards her. The two are about four feet from each other, staring at each other. "We have a new species that we've made..." Astrid says as she starts swatting away a fly. Henry quickly reaches out and snags the fly out midair and crushes it in his hand. Astrid looks slightly amazed that he could catch the fly. Henry couldn't believe what he just heard, they made a new species. He recalls back to what his mother told him about the first park and how they thought they could control the dragons with their genetics. That turned out really well for them twenty-five years ago, but now they are doing it again and making a new species. A small scowl appears on his face before saying, "So you went out and just made a new dragon?" He turns away and moves to a small workbench to get another tool to work on his bike.

Astrid didn't like to be seeming berated by Henry and snidely replies, "Yeah…that's kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks and Mr. Jorgenson wanted me to consult with you." Henry couldn't help but smirk at her words. 'Good old Stephen realizing that my expertise may very well be need,' he thought before he sarcastically replied to her, "Would you like to consult here or in my humble abode?" Astrid sneers slightly and flatly responds, "That's not that funny." Henry chuckles and sharply says, "Yeah, it's a little funny." He twists a socket wrench in his hand and starts up the stairs to the wooden part of the house. Astrid is visibly starting to get flustered by this conversation and returns to the purpose of her visit.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for any vulnerabilities," Astrid calmly says as she turns to look at Henry up on his porch area. Sharply and loudly Henry asked, "Why me?" He continues to walk around his porch to another storage area to check for some more tools. Astrid starts to walk up the stairs and somberly admits why Mr. Jorgenson wants his help, "I guess that Mr. Jorgenson thinks that since you able to control the Night Furies…" She stops at the top of the set of stairs as Henry comes from around the control and starts talking like he was Dr. Fitzherbert, "Therein lies your problem, you see it's all about control with you. I don't control the Night Furies. You can't control nature, you just need to have a relationship with it. That's how I work with the Night Furies, it's a relationship between us based on mutual respect." Henry pauses to look at her before blankly stating to her, "And that is why we never had a second date." He turns and moves down the stairs. Astrid gasps as he brought up their dating relationship while talking work, "Excuse me, I never wanted a second date. I mean anyone that is like…this." She then takes her right hand and waves it up and down his form as soon as he turned around. "Did you seriously just gesture to all of me?" His cockiness clearly coming out in this question before plopping down on the pail by his bike and continuing on a short tirade. "I mean seriously who prints out an itinerary for a date. It's supposed to be spontaneous, a chance to get to know each other and see how we act with one another. It's not structured and in the words of my family's dear friend Dr. Fitzherbert, 'You can't predict the unpredictable and thus trying to gain order from chaos will be a hopeless endeavor.'"

Astrid stomps her foot slightly on his porch, "I'm an organized person Mr. Haddock, even if you're not." She said chiding him. He bluntly states, "I am organized, just not on your kind of organized, but everything has a place and is in its place. But seriously though, what kind of diet doesn't include Tequila?" He turns his head up to her and see her reaction. She raises her arms in disgust that they are even continuing this conversation, "None of them actually." "Tell that to the locals, this is Costa Rica, milady." Henry chimes in sarcastically. Astrid rolls hers eyes and continues, "Though I do have to ask, what kind of man comes to a date in cargo shorts and not look a little more… proper."

Henry starts to work on his bike and internally face palms while listening to her, "We work on a Pacific Island off the Central American coast, our date was in San Jose, Costa Rica, along the Pacific Coast. We're near the equator, we have nearly 100% humidity even during the dry season, and it's still hot. I think shorts are allowed on a date in this region and if memory severs me right, our server called you the 'loco gringo'," his words again lacing themselves with cockiness and sarcasm. Astrid gives up trying to win this conversation and tries to return it to the topic at hand, "Can we please talk about the asset?" Now Henry was going to have fun with this. He is certainly going to try and make her blush this time. "Asset?" he says as he gets back up and grabs a rag from his back pocket. "Look I get it. You're in charge out here and you have to make a lot of tough decisions." He slowly wipes his hands as he focus on her beautiful sapphire colored eyes, "And it's much easier to think of these animals as numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not, they are alive." He tucks his rag back into his back pocket and smugly looks at her with his crooked grin. Astrid looks at him puzzled by his words, "I'm fully aware they are alive, what's your point?"

Now he's got her, "They may have been born in a test-tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking, I got to hunt, I got to eat, I got to…" He never finishes his last phrase, but instead shows her. He raises his right arm with a clenched fist and slowly pumps it back and forth to simulate sex. She tilts her head slight to her left and rolls her eyes. "I mean, you can relate to at least one of those things right?" He calmly and sarcastically says to her with a giant smirk on his face. She gives him a look of 'Seriously?' before she calmly goes down the stairs and stands near him to speak to him, "I'll be in the car." She looks at his shirt with sweat stains in various place, "You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell." She stares at him for a brief moment before she walks to her car and waits for him. "Who, my wing thinks they are smelling another Night Fury?" Hiccup asks rhetorically as he grabs his shirt and tactical vest from earlier and followers her, getting into the front passenger seat, "Or the staff because truth be told, a human male's sweat is actually an aphrodisiac."

* * *

The Bewilderbeast feeding show arena lay on the southwest corner of the lake that is the center area of the park. A large amphitheater around the area allowing around 5000 visitors to watch the Bewilderbeast feeding. Somewhere in the Amphitheater area, Tadashi and Hiro sit and wait for the show to happen. While they wait, one of the Draconic World employees talks about the Bewilderbeast.

"The Bewilderbeast, also known as the Sea King [4] by some scholars because they believe that the Bewilderbeast can exert some control on other dragons but that is unconfirmed from our Bewilderbeast. Some facts about the Bewilderbeast include that it would feed on large schools of fish, sharks, on rare occasions other aquatic reptiles such as turtles and other Aetus genus dragons during its reign which started in the late Cretaceous. More often, other Aetus genus or Tidal dragons would feed on the scraps of the Bewilderbeast as it swam through the ocean," the female announcer speaks to the crowd, "Now the Bewilderbeast is a voracious creature, feeding needing tons of food a day. We here for the show are feeding her bull sharks and not feeding her any endangered species. Sometimes though, we do feed her any beached whales that have died, but of course all efforts are made to return the whales to the ocean, unfortunately not all can be saved. So let's see if she's still hunger, it has been two hours since we last fed her." The announcer the presses a button to activate the feeding show, "Fun fact, our Bewilderbeast is the first and only Tidal dragon that we have ever created in Draconic World."

Above on a high tension wire running from the top of the amphitheater to a large structure between the ice home and the amphitheater. A large 12 foot bull shark is slowly moved into position over the water. Hiro is playing his game system he brought with him while Tadashi watches out for the Bewilderbeast. The shark stops and hangs in the air as a low roar could be heard coming from the ice structure. Tadashi's eyes widen and shakes his brother, "Hiro look…it's the Bewilderbeast." Tadashi says as a small wake forms with the dragon moving towards the surface. Hiro looks up just in time to see the Bewilderbeast breach the water and soar at least a hundred feet into the air. The white scales and massive spike mane on its head shine in the sunlight. Most of the shark enters into the jaws of the Bewilderbeast as it snaps its jaw onto the shark. Hiro gasps at the sight and Tadashi is shaking with excitement about what they're watching. Both throw up their arms as they knew what was about to happen.

The wire strains before the breakaway device lets the shark fall off the line. The Bewilderbeast crashes back into the water and creates a massive wave that soaks two thirds of the amphitheater seats on the right side. The brothers' laugh as they both got drenched by the wave. Tadashi shakes his brothers shoulder, "That was awesome wasn't it?" Hiro laughs and nods to answer his brother. The audience claps loudly as a loud mechanical noise is heard and all the sections of the amphitheater begin to lower. The announcer then tells the crowd, "Now hold on tight, we're going to give you a closer look at our Bewilderbeast."

Underneath the surface, part of the structure has 12' thick safety glass that holds back not just the water but the Bewilderbeast. The audience can now see the entire 130' long Bewilderbeast in all its glory. Its tail flicks the surface before following the rest of the body. The Bewilderbeast turns around in the pool to then snatch up the rest of shark that fell into the water. The audience is in complete awe at the spectacle, including the brothers. Tadashi has been clapping his hands since the audience started a while ago, but soon Hiro joins his brother. He has a smile plastered across his face and comments to his older brother, "Okay maybe this place is cool." "Is that so," Tadashi teases before he nudges his brother, "Then let's go see something else cool."

* * *

Astrid's Mercedes pulls up just outside the main gate of the Indominus Death paddock. The occupants exit the vehicle and Henry takes a quick look around the front of this paddock. Immediately on his mind is 'what dragon did they make to need a paddock that is larger than the Red Death?' Henry slowly walks towards the stairs near the front gate and listens to Astrid talk about the 'asset' and the parks problems. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months," Astrid begins as Henry gives her a look of concern at the quickness of this project. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest, kind of like the space program," Astrid finishes as she starts up the stairs. Henry sarcastically comments, "Yea, but the shuttle part of space program is dead. What does that speak of the future of your park?"

Astrid ignores comment and continues explain the situation to him, "So corporate thought that genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor." Henry quickly comments, "Their dragons, if they aren't wow enough then I don't know what is. Why not bred more of the Aetus genus or a few from the Mysterium genus? I mean a Thunderdrum would really knock people's socks off or even a Zippleback which would spark a debate. Now a Foreverwing[5] would be a real show stopper and keep things rooted down to Earth. I mean seriously you have at least 50 species of dragons, you can't have bred them all," Henry asks knowing what is available to the park. Astrid ignores and they carry on.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Death makes us relevant again," Astrid finishes as she nears the door at the top of the stairs. Henry shakes his head and laughs, "The Indominus Death…seriously is that what you named it?" "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Astrid said as she turns and looks at Henry, "You should hear a four year old try to say Archeoignis morsmagnus[6]." Henry stares at her pronouncing the Indominus Death's real name and flatly says, "You should hear yourself." The duo then enters the observation room of the paddock.

* * *

Inside the room is the same security officer that was there before with the crown painted on his hardhat. He is a bit of an overweight man due to his excessive hunger for sugary candy and sweets. It's very fitting because his name is Midas Sweets [7]. Astrid returns to one of the two touch screens in the observation room while Henry moves near the other one but looks out into the confinement area. "So what is this thing made of?" Henry asks getting right to the point. "The base genome is a Great Death, the rest is…classified." Astrid calmly says as she brushes her braid back behind her head. "So does that mean you made a new dragon and don't know what it's made of or that you won't tell me because if it is the later; I do have the clearance since I was honorably discharged and my security clearance is valid and since you called me in, I think I have a 'need to know' about what that dragon is made of. So do you want to try that again?" Henry chides as he gazes back at Astrid for her reply.

"It means it's classified," Astrid reiterates. "So you have no idea. You're planning to unveil a hybrid dragon and you don't even know what all went into it. You should have called me before it even hatched," Henry harshly says as he slowly walks towards Astrid. Astrid returns the tone to Henry, "The lab delivers us finished assets and we unveil them to the public." Astrid then looks past Henry at Midas, "Drop a steer Midas and make sure you touch the console with a finger that isn't sticky." Astrid turns back to the window as Midas presses a button on the console. Henry now starts to press other important questions he's learned from both his mother and the military program he was involved with, "How long has the animal been in the paddock?" Astrid calmly replies, "All its life." Henry then notices the automated system bringing out a fully skinned Texas longhorn steer carcass, "It's never seen anything outside of these walls?" Astrid finally repays Henry with her own sarcasm, "We can't exactly put a collar and leash on it and take it for walks around the area." He is dumbfounded that she actually tried to make a sarcastic remark and smirks for her effort. "And this system is the only way you feed it?" He asks starting to put together the impact of all their work on this unseen dragon. The steer carcass is lowered closer to the tree line while no movement is seen or heard from the dragon.

All these questions really makes Astrid wonder what Henry could even be getting at, but instead of wondering, she plainly asks, "Is there a problem?" He turns and looks at her while putting his hands on his hips and then starts to list off some of the problems, "One the animal was raised in isolation. Animals raised like that are usually not the most functional." She interrupts him with a quick observation, "But your Night Furies are born in captivity." He moves towards her slowly and continues stating the problems he has and counters her point. "Yes, but with siblings so they can learn social skills. And when they were born, I was there so they could imprint on me as a member of the wing, in other words their father," He says as he stops a few feet from her and turns back to the inside of the paddock, "The only thing this dragon has for 'positive' relationship is that crane and at least she knows it means food."

Astrid feels herself about ready to boil over with the amount of attitude and sarcasm she is receiving from Henry. She mocks him with the idealist form of what he is suggesting, "So she needs a friend. Maybe we can setup play dates with Red Death we have already. Is that what you're suggesting Henry?" She moves towards the center of the room, trying to find the Indominus inside the pen. Henry sarcastically replies, "Yes Astrid, let's get the Red Death that knows who she is and knows that other dragons exist together with an unknown dragon that doesn't know who she is or how to interact with other dragons. That's probably not a good idea and it's a little late for anything to do any good at this point." She walks up and loudly raps the glass with a finger, softly asking "Where is it?" He looks out and comments, "Is it in the basement? There a downstairs, maybe it's in the rec room or something because it's all quiet out there, a little too quiet." Astrid is now annoyed and curious as to how a dragon could suddenly disappear. Flustered, she replies while she moves to another touch screen, "It was just here, we were just here and we saw it."

She moves to the console just near Henry and starts a thermal search of the paddock, while he moves over to where Astrid was just located. Alerts pop up on the main camera screens near Midas and Astrid starts to panic slightly as she looks at the screens. Plastering across the screens was the alert, "No Thermal Signatures Detected" with an annoying alarm to go along with it. Henry reaches the far side of the observation area and finds the possible explanation. Midas exclaims, "Oh Shit! That doesn't make any sense." He licks his fingers and quickly starts to touch the console to see if there may be any faults in the system. Finding nothing wrong, he rolls in his chair towards glass window commenting, "These doors haven't been opened in weeks. There is no way it got out."

Once Henry heard everything he chimes in while pointing at what he found, "Were those claw and talon marks always there?" Astrid turns in horror with what he just said and rushes over to see. She softly gasps and then asks him what he is implying, "You think it?" Henry nods as he looks over his shoulder at her and then returns his gaze to the series of claw and talon marks that start at the ground and work its way up towards the top of the paddock. There is clear markings for what would be claws from the four paws, but there were several outlying scratches as well. Henry didn't know what they were exactly but he knew that it wasn't anything good. She takes is a deep breath and proclaims, "Oh Thor! We have a way of tracking her. She has an implant in her shoulder that we can use to track her back at the command center," before dashing to the door and to her vehicle.

* * *

Astrid speeds down the dirt road back to the main park and the command center. She picks up her cellphone and dials the command center. Once Ted picks up the phone, Astrid practically screams at him, "We have an asset out of containment. I need ACU on high alert and ready to move at a moment's notice. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. I also need the coordinates of the Indominus, two minutes ago." Ted quickly pressings some keys on his workstation as Cami looks over hoping that everything is alright. She had heard Astrid's voice over the phone while she was at her workstation. Stephen comes towards Ted to listen more about what Astrid is saying. "Yeah, give me a second. It will be up shortly," Ted says.

* * *

At the Indominus Paddock, Midas and Henry enter the inside of the paddock. The sounds of cicadas and other insects can be heard as they walk towards the wall. Henry wants to inspect the claw marks and slowly walks over to it with Midas behind him. Another employee of the paddock is already staring up at the marks while scratching his head. Upon arrival, Henry reaches out and feels the scratches left behind by the Indominus. He turns his head upward to look at how high the scratches went. Midas cautiously asks "That wall is over seventy-five feet high, do you really think she could have climbed out?"

"Depends on what kind of dragon they created in the lab," Henry ominously replies back.

* * *

On the main screen a satellite image appears, it is zoomed into the Indominus paddock and a large red dot over the paddock. Everyone in the command center is perplexed by what they see. They know Astrid would not joke about this if she didn't believe it. Ted though doesn't just think this like the others, he expresses it, "What the hell? It's in the cage Astrid. Are you pulling something on us?"

Astrid takes in what Ted just said and blinks several times while continuing to speed to the command center. "No that's impossible. I was just there and the thermal sensors didn't detect it. Plus there were claw marks going up one of the walls to the top," she told the command center. Stephen grabs his chin and thinks about this dragon and how smart it could be now.

Ted reiterates, "She's in the cage, the tracker doesn't lie." Cami then looks at her workstation and pulls up the live feed from inside the paddock. Her eyes widen in horror as she notices three people 'inside' the pen before sending it to the main screen. She comes over and grabs the phone out of Ted's hands, "Astrid there are people inside the cage." Astrid's breathe hitches as the new information sends her into a panic. Her voice cracks and stutters as she gives out an order, "G-get them out of th-there now." She takes a moment to collect herself and then sharply repeats herself very clearly, "GET THEM OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Cami immediately returns to her desk and connects her headset to the entire communication system at the Indominus paddock. She then speaks as clearly as she can while not trying to panic, "Paddock 11, this is control. You need to evacuate the pen immediately. The Indominus is inside with you." Her words though don't come across clearly. The speakers have been partially damaged and the walkie system is partially shielded from the transmission briefly. The three barely understand anything the woman was saying as Midas reaches for the speaker on his shoulder. Henry turns around and looks at the doorway he came from a few minutes ago. Midas finally responds as Henry looks around with worry, "What is it control?"

* * *

"It's in the cage…It's in there with you," Cami finally gets across to the men. Henry quickly said, "GO!" All three men turn away from the wall and start moving to the door on Henry and Midas came from. The other employee and Henry continue sprinting towards the open door in the distance. Midas gets a few feet from the wall and realizes that he can't make it. He turns back and goes towards a keypad in the wall. The sound of large footsteps can be heard as the Indominus Death moves through the pen and cuts off Henry and the other person with him. In front of the two men is the Indominus, it looks very much like a Red Death except for a few major changes that are apparent. First instead of being a blueish green color, it is nearly all white with a few hints of brown and black towards the tips of the spikes on its face and over the body. It also has a single row of sharp spike around the back of its head, its eyes were a piercing color of green as they all stared at the men and on its chin there appears to be small hairy beards that are as white as the scales it has over its body.

Henry slowly looks up at the towering beast and notices something on the back that scares him even more. He notices that the Indominus has its wings, except that it doesn't have the membrane on the wing structure. 'What in the name of Odin did these people make,' he thought before turning around and sprinting for the door by the main gate. The other person by Henry turns slower and gets behind Henry to follow. The Indominus roars and starts forward slowly as it spreads its wings out. Henry glances over his shoulder and can't help but mentally freak out by what he sees the Indominus do with its wings. The wings bend and curl around the front of its face, taking the fingers of a wing and grasping the fleeing man behind him. The man screams as he is quickly brought into the opening jaws of the Indominus. It shuts its jaws, silencing the man and causing a spray of blood in the area.

* * *

Inside the control room and over the phone in Astrid's hand, the sound of the screaming employee before his death and then the sickening crunch of bone could be heard. Back at the paddock, Midas reaches the door console and puts his palm on the hand reader. He looks over his shoulder to see the dragon enthusiastically eating the other employee with Henry running full speed towards the door. He clumsily types in the code to unlock and open the door, but instead the code he enters is the main gate and not the small door to his right. Inside the control room, they watch as the paddock main gate starts to open. Stephen takes control, shouting, "Close the door!" Ted still with Astrid on the line, rebukes Stephen, "We can't lock them in there." "Just shut it now," Stephen says as he reaches over Ted and overrides the opening gate. Astrid screams over the phone, "What the Hel is happening, someone tell me now."

* * *

Henry continues his mad dash for the gate that is now closing. The Indominus resumes its run after the human in front of her and roars at the fleeing prey. Henry makes it through the gate and continues running as the sound of a straining hydraulic system could be heard. The construction works start running around the site, moving towards the back of the paddock, hoping that the dragon won't find them. The Indominus reached the gate in time, its head pokes through and starts to push the gate with one of its front paws. Henry slides beside a construction crane and then rolls underneath it. He lays flat on the gravel and watches as the gate fails and the Indominus slams the gate open.

Henry watches as the Indominus creeps out of the paddock, sniffing the air. Low guttural roars are heard from the Indominus as it stalks towards a pickup truck. Henry watches closely as he notices Midas at the front of the truck, pressing himself against the grill. Slowly the Indominus moves towards it as Midas peeks out from the side and looks at the gate. He only sees the tail of the Indominus as it stands on the opposite side of where he is looking. He takes out a necklace and kisses the small cupcake trinket on it, hoping that somehow he gets out of this. The Indominus takes its wing and lifts up the truck, sending it flipping over and over in the air towards the crane to reveal the human fully. The truck slams into the ground a couple dozen feet away from the crane and Henry turns away and covers himself slightly from possible debris.

Once the sounds of the truck dissipate, Henry turns his attention back to Midas through the crushed truck. Midas sits there with fear expressed over his face as the Indominus takes another step closer. Henry's eyes are transfixed on the scene as the Indominus snaps its head down and picks up Midas into the air. Midas screams as dozens of the teeth pierce into his body from above and below him. Tearing flesh causes Henry to roll onto his back under the crane, pull out his knife from his vest and start cutting the diesel line of the crane. As the Indominus continues to eat, Henry drenches himself in the foul smelling fuel to cover his scent and hopefully not smell as tasty to the dragon.

The sounds of the loud footsteps stops Henry from moving and he lets go of the fuel line. He stays perfectly still as the Indominus moves closer to where she last smelt the human. The Indominus relies heavily on its sense of smell, more so than the Great Deaths. As it came behind the crane, it lowers its head with more low and deep growls escaping from it. Her head slowly comes beside the crane, mere feet away from Henry. He slows his breathing as best he can to remain calm. He notices in his peripheral vision the maw of the Indominus and sees it blood staining the scales and teeth, alone with torn clothing from its first victims. The jaws move closer to the crane as it sniffs the air. Henry shifts slightly and closes his eyes as the Indominus sniffs the air. She gives out a soft roar of disgust as it smells the fuel and slowly stalks away from her former trap. The thunderous sounds of her stomping away gives Henry pause to know that he is still alive. After he watches the Indominus move into the forest, he exhales softly with the breath he was holding the entire time.

* * *

Author's Notes:

New Movie to Fan Fiction Characters: Fat Security Guard aka Midas Sweets = Candy King (Wreck-it Ralph)

New Dinosaurs to Dragons: Scuttleclaw = Gallimimus & Grapple Grounder = Brachiosaurus

Alright folks it's time to play "What Dragons are in the Indominus?" We already know that the base genome is a Red Death, but what are the other dragons in it. There are at least 4 other dragons in this hybrid. PM me with correct answers and when I have part of Ch. 4 done, I'll give you it as a treat for being right. Also no spoilers in reviews for those that haven't seen Jurassic World or know the dragons very well.

[1] Eugene Fitzherbert takes the role of Ian Malcolm from the first Jurassic Park movies. If you want to learn more about Eugene and the character, please go read Foxmorgorth's Draconic Park that is part of the collaborative effort between the two of us to bring the Jurassic Park/How to Train Your Dragon crossover fan fictions together and be able to read any of our stuff and understand it.

[2] Astrid Hofferson is the adopted sister of Cass Hamada and the Hamada family in general. She got adopted by the Hamada family after Astrid's parents died and her Uncle Finn died as well.

[3] If you want to know more about Uncle Finn's death, you will need to read Foxmorgorth's sequel to Draconic Park, called "A Tangled World: Draconic Park II" when it gets release.

[4] In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Valka calls the Great Bewilderbeast the King of Dragons. So I'm using that notation for the scholars in our universe to call the Bewilderbeast a Sea King as it is a Tidal Dragon and spends most of its time in the oceans. The scholars don't know that it does spend time on land as well, but since most of the skeletons that have been found were in dried sea areas, they assume that it sticks mainly to the water.

[5] Foreverwing is a Dragon from the Rise of Berk App game, it is a legendary Dragon like a Red/Green Death, Bewilderbeast or Screaming Death.

[6] Archeoignis morsmagnus is the Indominus Death name and let me break it down. Archeo- means New Order in latin, ignis means fire in latin, mors in latin means death and finally magnus means great in latin. This is of course a mix of our scientific name for the Great Death and the Indominus Rex name from the movie. Overall the name means New Order Great Fire Death.

[7] Midas Sweets name comes from a couple sources for who he represents. Midas was a king, in classical mythology, who was granted one wish by the god Dionysus. Greedy for riches, Midas wished that everything he touched would turn to gold. So I'm using Midas as a surrogate for king here while Sweets is a last name I'm using to refer back to Candy. So Midas Sweets is the King Candy from Wreck-it Ralph.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything in this Fan Fiction. How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Jurassic Park/World and all the various Disney films that I've borrowed characters from are owned by their respective movie companies and authors behind the premise of their stories and characters.

WARNING: Gore and Death are in this chapter, fair warning.

Still no one has taken a stab at what is inside the Indominus Death: Well you get one clue in this chapter if you do some research about what was put into the Indominus Rex online ;)

* * *

Ch. 4 – Wanderlust

Astrid arrived at the command center building after rushing back from the Indominus pen and quickly enters into the elevator. The elevator opens up and Astrid quickly steps out of it and sees the command center staff in morning for the two victims that have been killed as of this moment. The entire staff turns to look at the stunned Astrid as she scans the room. She reaffirms the entire stay, "Everyone remain calm." On the screen the tracking beacon shows the Indominus moving quickly south southeast at nearly fifteen miles per hour. Astrid focuses and moves into the command center by Ted's and Cami's workstation area. She announces facts that she hopes to reassure everyone, "The implant will shock it if it gets too close a perimeter fence."

Ted flatly comments, "Okay, it's moving really fast."

Cami wanting to follow standard operating procedures, gets on the park radio system, "This is control, put out a park wide alert…" Stephen quickly interrupted her, "Whoa, whoa get off that damn phone please." He is taking charge it seems as he points at her while turning his gaze up to the screens. She quickly got back on the radio, but her voice couldn't help but sound a little disgusted, "Sorry I'm getting new information, everything is fine."

Stephen acting like a leader and sage calmly says to the control room, "Let the Asset Containment capture this dragon quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality that something like this may happen." Astrid is mentally cursing at Stephen. 'If he would just stop trying to hide this and get part of the park evacuated away from where the Indominus is going, we could take care of it without people knowing as well,' Astrid thought as she grips the back of Ted's chair tightly. Ted sarcastically adds after Stephen finishes, "Maybe we should add that to the brochure. Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody."

"The Indominus paddock is four miles from the nearest attraction. ACU can handle this but I'd still suggest that we close down the attraction nearest to the Indominus as a safety precaution Stephen," Astrid commented, voicing both her opinion on wanting to be safe but also believing ACU can do the job they've trained for. Cami and Ted both turned to look at Stephen who doesn't say anything about Astrid's words.

* * *

Inside the ACU building, a dozen men dressed in SWAT type gear hustle around getting ready in some shape or form. They grab several non-lethal tools to capture their target. All projectile weaponry utilizes high voltage with low amperage to stun the targets. Some grab hold of metal net launchers, while others grab hold of larger versions of cattle prods. Over the radio in the room could be heard describing the type of operation they heading out on. The radio keeps reiterating that this would be a "non-lethal" operation. One asks, "Do you think we need Erinys?" The others shake their heads.

* * *

At the Night Fury project, Toothless and the other Night Furies were secured in their respective headgates and their heads secured in the harness to keep them from moving. Fish is slowly petting Toothless to keep her calm. Toothless soon becomes agitated as she notices someone she doesn't recognize as part of her wing. Her eyes fluctuate between partial dilation and thin slits as the man moves closer to her. It was Dagur coming to inspect what he would hope to be future weapons for him to use. "How fast can they run?" He questions, gauging their usefulness. "Seventy…Eighty but given the terrain…Forty…Fifty if they are hungry…but that's not the half of it," Fredrick answers as he works harder to keep Toothless calm. "They can keep that pace for at least two solid hours... almost unheard of even among other dragons."

Toothless huffs and snarls in the harness but is unable to move with the setup. "Whew," Dagur exclaims in amazement, "Have you every just let them out in the open to see what they could do?" Dagur crosses his arms in front of him as he probes for more information as he moves closer to Toothless. Fredrick keeps his eyes focusing on Dennis while stroking the top of Toothless' head and under his jaw as Henry has instructed him to do previously. Fredrick shook his head side to side while softly saying, "No, they only trust me when Hiccup's around, can't blame them because when he's gone they get put into headgates."

Toothless finally has enough of Dagur being close to her and shakes violently in her restraints. This caught Dagur off guard and he jumps back slightly laughing. "Oh Odin… oh you got me…you got me," Dagur jokes as if Fishlegs did that on purpose. Toothless hisses and snarls while still trying to break out of her restraints and get this two-legged creature that isn't a part of her wing. Fredrick stands up and laughs with his boss, letting Toothless release her aggression. He then jokes with Dagur as he moves to check on Delta, "Know you want to take one home? How about it?"

"Hey don't joke with me, I'd love to take one home with me. I've heard rumors that our man Hiccup may even have one at his home and that's why he's so good," Dagur told Fishlegs. Fredrick begins to check on Delta as Dennis moves around Toothless towards Delta while telling a story.

"You know when I was younger, I rescued a wolf pup," Dagur began. Toothless squints her eyes and growls as he went by her and she never lost sight of him. "It was like two months old, it could barely walk. He'd sleep on my bed at my feet, watch over me. My father came in drunk one night and came at me with a Butcher's cleaver," Dagur calmly stated as he stared at Fishlegs, "That wolf, took a chunk out of his arm and then his neck." Fredrick was shocked but didn't show it visibly as he asked, "So did you put it down? It does sound like it killed your father."

"Fuck no, it saved my life," Dagur turns his head briefly as he hears Toothless snarl and roar behind him, "We had this unshakeable bond." He then pointed at Delta as he continues speaking, "Much like you do with…ummm what's his name?" Fredrick rolls his eyes as he finishing stroking under the jaw of Delta. "Delta and she's a girl, they're all girls... although Toothless may have a more masculine personality."

Dagur just nods his head and motions as if he wants to pet Delta, asking, "Can I?" Fredrick steps back slightly and moves his hands to say 'Go for it' while Delta starts to huff and snarl louder seeing the other two-leg moving towards her. Her pupils constrict to slits as Dagur reaches forward and touches right behind her right eyes. She growls loudly and tries her best to shake off the hand even though she can't move.

Dagur jumps slightly but Fredrick comes back in and calms down Delta, "Easy girl." Dagur is in heaven as he keeps touching Delta. "Wow." He softly said. Soon a cell phone could be heard going off and Fredrick recognizes it as his. He pulls it out from his back pocket and looks at the message on the screen. As if the Night Furies knew what was going on, they all release out a call of worry to each other.

Fredrick curses under his breath, looking at the screen, "By the beard of Thor." He turns and calls out to the others on the rafters over the pen, "Code nineteen!" The two men look at each other and then he adds into the order, "They need two guys. Go quickly." Dagur squints his eyes slightly gauging the situation before asking, "What's a code nineteen?" Above the rafters the men call out, "The Indominus, just great." Fredrick's gaze shifts back to Dagur to answer him, "Asset out of containment. These people, playing god and thinking they can control it, they never learn. Each new dragon increases the chance of a problem by five percent, ten percent if it's a genus not bred before."

Dagur seems shocked, but in reality he knew something like this could happen. "They're going to learn a lot of things about their new asset now," he ominously says, pulling out a satellite phone and calls someone. Bringing it up to his ear, it waits for the connection to establish. A person answers on the other line and he starts dictating to the person about the situation going on the island. "Yeah it's me, we might have an opportunity here to take over."

* * *

A Scuttleclaw's paws can be seen trotting along a grassy plain and when more come into view, we see it is a large flight of nearly forty of them on a flat plain on the island. A large safari truck filled with tourists watching the Scuttleclaws running by them. The flight of Scuttleclaws, squawk and growl out commands for movements. In the direction and distance that Scuttleclaws is a mountain with one of the monorail tracks along it.

* * *

Inside the monorail, Tadashi and Hiro are seated as they head out to the Gyrosphere self-tour. Hiro has his portable game system out again and playing a fighting game. "You know Hiro, we can talk you know?" Tadashi questions his brother. "Yea and what is there to talk about? We don't really talk to each other much anyways." Hiro retorts, not really in the mood to talk to his brother. Tadashi grabs the game device and pulls it away from Hiro, "Well maybe we should. It's also time that we talk about four years ago and about our parents." Tadashi shuts off the device and turns to look at his brother. Hiro crosses his arms in front of him and huffs in annoyance. "Yea what about it? Our parents left for vacation and never returned. That's all there is to it."

Tadashi sighs and looks down at the floor, somberly saying, "That's actually a lie, Hiro." Hiro turns to look at his sulking brother, "What do you mean? That's what you and Aunt Cass have said since we…" It then hit Hiro, they said that to not make him upset when he was younger. It explained why his brother always cried for months after they moved in, why he and Astrid broke down together the night she visited and why at every mention of their parents, he sulked like he is now. "Explain now Tadashi!" His voice raises up louder causing stares from the other passengers. Tadashi sharply took in a deep breath, "They were killed in an industrial accident perpetrated by a group called Black Spectre [1]. Our parents company was in direction competition with AIM [2] and apparently Black Spectre thought that if they killed our parents then AIM would get more contracts. They figured wrong as AIM was found out months after the incident to be indirectly involved and lost all government contracts and our family company got them all instead." Tadashi sniffles as tears begin to well up on his eyes, his voice hitches as he continues talking, "But they wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I told them I wanted to see the plant and just before the explosion, they shoved me into a safe and closed it. I lived, but they died."

Hiro saw the anguish and pain in his brother's eyes and starts to put everything together. Now he understood what Aunt Cass meant weeks ago when he overheard her planning this with Astrid. She had said, "This would be good for all of you. You've all had great loss and you three can bond and help each other, Astrid. I promise, it will be beneficial." Now Hiro understood and he is beginning to hate how he's been acting with Tadashi on this trip. "Hey Tadashi…" Hiro weakly spoke, his brother turning to look at him. "What do you say about talking to Astrid about this as a…family?" Tadashi wipes his nose and smiles, "Yeah let's talk to her about it. I think it's time for all of us to heal."

Tadashi nods and hugs his little brother and notices two vehicles moving along a dirt road in the distance, moving in the same direction as the monorail. Inside the two vehicles are nearly a dozen men from ACU to try and capture the asset. They continue driving until they move beyond the park and into the restricted area where the Indominus is currently located and moving towards the main park.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Indominus broke out, Henry arrives at the command center. He exits the elevator and immediately gets asked for a badge by the security guard. He quickly moves past the man as he is on a mission to get answers. The security guard continues harassing Henry and the commotion caught Astrid's attention. She turns and watches Henry who has a stern and focused look on his face as he starts to ask questions. "What the hell happened out there? How the hell can a dragon that large which extrudes so much heat that you can roast a boar on its hide be invisible to thermal cameras?" The security guard is holding back Henry as best he could, but Astrid's attention went back to the screen. Henry continues his rant, "That paddock is more advanced than my Night Fury Paddock or even the Red Death or Skrill[3] Paddocks you have in the park. How the hell do you lose a dragon of that size? EXPLAIN!"

Astrid turns and looks at Henry before responding truthfully, "I don't know. I don't know if it's electrical, equipment or dragon related to why it was invisible." Henry is surprised she admits that she doesn't know. He would have thought she would have made up a lie or something especially with how she acted at their date and then earlier today. "Okay, so what about those marks on the wall?" Henry asks. Stephen listens to his friend and looks between the two bickering people.

"She is a dragon, do you really think she is smart enough to trick us?" Astrid asks flustered that they are having this same discussion again. Henry retorts with his observations, "She is smart, I'd say as smart as a Stormcutter or even my Night Furies. She made those markings as a distraction and she knew we would lower our guard. So I'll ask again, what dragons did you mix in with her?" Cami breaks the tension by reporting on the ACU moving closer to the beacon, "Four hundred meters to the beacon." He looks up and notices that they are trying to _capture_ the Indominus. He knows that this is going to turn out bad.

* * *

The ACU vehicles continue until they stop on the dirt road. This is as close to the Indominus that the vehicles could go. The vehicles empty of their riders and they all starts moving out in the direction of the beacon and their target. The leader starts to take control and order people into position, "Hans[4], Franz[4] and Jurgen[4], you cover the rear. Sid[4], Skyes[4], and John[4], you cover left flank. Ratcliffe[4], Ratigan[4] and Hopper[4], you three have right flank. Amos[4] and Wolf[4], you're with me at point." Everyone acknowledges at the same time, "Yes, Captain Cherna[4]!" The group slowly fan out and move in the direction of the stationary beacon.

* * *

Henry watches the screens and finally expresses his concern. "You're going after her with non-lethals." Stephen cuts off his friend before he could say anything else, "We have twenty-six million dollars invested in her. We can't just kill her." Henry couldn't believe him, he's now concerned about money and not the idea of this dragon killing these folks. He laces his words with disgust and sarcasm, "So at this moment, money is your greatest concern and not the lives of those men. You clearly didn't learn from my accident. You're sending those men to die."

Cami announces, "Three hundred meters to the beacon." "Stephen will you just listen to me and call of this damn mission," Henry harshly says to Stephen. Ted makes another announcement, "They're right on top of it." Henry continues to speak louder about this clearly idiotic move, "These men are going to die unless you call this off RIGHT NOW!" Finally Stephen shouts out, "You are not in control here, I am." "It's the shark incident all over again. Don't you get it, neither of us are in control…she is." Henry retorts calmly, surprising everyone in the room.

* * *

In the dense jungle, the men all move slowly in the direction of the beacon. All of the men have various types of weaponry while all eyes are scanning around for the dragon. Cherna looks at his digital wrist display that has the beacon location marked out on it while holding his rifle at the ready. They reach a small stream and Cherna moves into it slowly, with the rest of the men behind him and on the loose gravel along the stream. The loud sounds of beeping can be heard from the stream as Cherna moves in. In front of him, he notices a large piece of hide and flesh and raise his left hand up with a clenched fist halting the group. He reaches down and picks up the scaly hide and turns it over to see the beacon embedded in the flesh under the hide. "The blood is not clotted yet. It's close," Cherna reports back to command.

* * *

Back in the command center, everyone is looking at the screen with bewilderment at the video feed. Finally Stephen breaks the silence, "What is that?" Henry walks in front of everyone as he ominously says, "That's her tracking implant. She somehow got it out, most likely from her wing claws." Astrid follows up with a question, "How would she know to do that?" Astrid finally called Indominus a 'she' and not an 'it' as she recognizes the intelligence of the dragon. Henry again with an ominous tone, "Because she remembered where they put it in."

* * *

Back at the stream, a large blood drop falls from above and lands on Cherna's wrist by digital display. He takes notice of the blood and then as second drop lands on his wrist before he turns his gaze to look above him. On the leaves above him, blood rests on the leaves but more blood is dropping onto them from apparently nowhere. Cherna turns to look at his men and all of them look around until suddenly the sound of breaking timber could be heard. Cherna looks at his men as they all start to look above him. Slowly he turns and looks at where they are looking as the foliage slowly begins to move. The shape of the Indominus could be seen moving. She comes out into the stream as her hide shifts from a shimmer acting like a reflection, to the foliage color and finally to the original white hide.

The Indominus stares at Cherna while he shouts to his team, "It can camouflage!" Cherna tries to run as the left wing came down and grabs him into the air as the team powers up all their weapons. Indominus opens her mouth growls loudly and squeezes Cherna once several electric shells shot from the rifles hit her. She quickly releases him and throws him in the water before charging after the rest of the team. Cherna tries to get to his feet but is crushed by the Indominus' large paw as she charges at his team.

* * *

In the command center, the screen shows a red flat line on the vitals of Cherna upon his death and loud gasps could be heard at his death and then the sounds of the battle begin to filter in through the radio communications.

Back with the team, everyone is in disarray. With Cherna dead, no one takes charge and everyone begins to attempt to subdue the large dragon. The Indominus growls and roars as it attacks these two-legs. She's thinking, 'Yes, more food. I hope these are tastier then the last two I ate' but her thoughts were interrupted when Ratigan runs up and prods her with his large cattle prod. She roars in pain and moves away from it slightly until Skyes prods her on her left side. 'These meals are annoying me,' she thought as she swung her body around to attack the one to her left.

Her tail swings out and catches Franz square in the body and flings him into a nearby tree. The impact snaps his neck and back instantly and he drops dead to the ground. Once she spun around, her left wing snatches Skyes and flings into the sky. His head connects with a tree branch, not only snapping his neck but also crushing his skull in.

* * *

The screen in the command center registers their deaths as the heart rates of the remaining members increases fueled by adrenaline, fear and horror. Panic and fear could be heard in the communications of the remaining members, but no one in the command center can do anything about what they have done. Henry turns and looks back at Astrid and Stephen to gauge their reactions. Astrid is desperate to try and follow what is going on, while Stephen brings his hands up to his mouth as he was praying.

* * *

In the jungle with the Indominus, Wolf fires his wire net launcher and lands it across the beasts head and jaw. The Indominus is now trying hard to shake off this device with her wings desperately moving to try to take this thing off. 'I'm going to eat that two-leg once my mouth is free' she thinks while her body swings around wildly. Her tail knocks over a large tree which crushes Hopper as he tries to move away from the animal. She continues struggling to remove the net on her muzzle, but she is finally able to get it off and viciously roars out at those still around her.

She quickly spins and her tail connects with Ratcliffe and Ratigan. The latter of the two getting sent into a tree and breaking his legs while the first easily lands in the foliage nearby. Quickly opening and snapping her jaws down on Wolf, she raises him into the air inside his jaws. She takes her right wing and pierces the midsection of Wolf and tears him in half causing a rain of blood through the canopy.

Ratcliffe and John have Ratigan by his arms dragging him through the jungle to get away from the Indominus. Ratigan is crying in pain from his broken legs. The Indominus turns and notices her meals getting away and quickly starts to give chase. Side takes his shotgun and starts to fire round after round of his electric shock shells at the encroaching beast. She flinches as one grazes near one of her eyes on the right side of her skull. She quickly opens her jaws and scoops her next meal into her mouth and snaps it shut around him, killing him instantly.

* * *

In the command center the sounds of death and screams could still be heard. Stephen is pondering now what can be done while Henry turns and announces, "Evacuate the Island." As the last person is about to be killed, you could hear "RELEASE ERI…" before they were cut off by their death. Astrid sadly says, "I agree, but as a business decision of that caliber we'd never recover." "A business decision, really? Let me lay out a few things for you. You've made a genetic hybrid, strike one. That you raised in captivity alone, strike two. She doesn't know anything about the real world except those walls you kept her in," Hiccup berates not only Astrid but lecturing to Stephen and the room, "So she is taking everything in for the first time and understanding where she is in the food chain and right now and she's climbed the ladder pretty high, Strike three. You're now out at the plate and yet you still want to keep swinging and taking chances?"

Astrid's eyes turn back to the screen, trying to formulate a plan while simultaneously trying to ignore Henry. He steps forward towards her as he continues, "She will continue moving, killing anything in her way that can't stop her." Stephen has moved his hands down to waist, but kept them together as he asked, "So you think she is… thinking about her own existence?" "What do you think pal? She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not wait for her to realize she's at the top," Henry retorts back to him. Henry begins to seemingly take charge, but is only suggesting what he knows. "Now Asset Control has in its possession a M134 Minigun and I do believe this counts as an emergency situation meaning they can use live ammunition. I suggest that you take that bad boy out, put it on a chopper and take her down."

Everyone in the room looks at Henry once he's finished his proposition, but Astrid is the first to speak up. "We have families here and you want to make this a war zone?" Astrid condemns. "Seriously did you not hear what I said earlier, evacuate the damn island if you're worried about damages. Also War zone? You have a dozen dead already, how many more will it take to make you think that it already isn't a war zone." Henry retorts and stands firm. Stephen speaks up before Astrid could continue, "Henry, if that is your only suggestion, then I suggest you take your leave." Henry grunts in disapproval and swings his right arm out to the side. It connects with Ted's collection of dragon figurines and sends them flying to the ground. Ted is visibly destroyed that his order has turned into chaos.

Henry then moves up the small platforms in the room to leave via the elevator. Before he leaves though, he stops by Stephen. He stares into his face and whispers to him, "I do believe it is time for you to find out what is in that dragon. You know I value life, but that thing…she isn't natural and whatever is in her is not just for entertainment. She is not a dragon, she is a monster. And for once Snotlout learn from history." Henry calmly walks into the elevator, turning so the room can see the deep scowl across his face as the doors close. He knows he's right and this park will be an even bigger disaster than the one his mother visited.

Astrid's demeanor changes once Henry left. She starts thinking about her Uncle's death and the incident in San Fransokyo. She glances up at the various security cameras throughout the park that show families coming and going as they please. Everything is peaceful and happy, but what would happen if the Indominus did get to the people. She moves over to Cami and orders her, "Close everything north of the resort as a safety precaution. She can now get past the perimeter fence and I'd rather be safe than sorry sir." She knew Stephen was listening to her order and would most likely try to stop her, but she was firm and she would not risk it. Instead, he didn't try to argue because Henry's words were still echoing in his head. He decides that it is indeed time to find out what is in his dragon that is on a rampage.

"This is a phase one, real world bring everyone back in," Astrid loudly commands to the entire room. The people at the various workstations begin to communicate via their headsets the aspects of the minor evacuation.

* * *

The brothers are out standing in the VIP line for the Gyrosphere ride. Tadashi is talking to Hiro about various medical technologies that he wants to research, but Hiro has his eyes fixed elsewhere. Hiro is looking at a couple girls his age that are in the general admission line. "So I was thinking with some of the genetic research they do here with the dragons, I can adapt that to scanning for various genetic diseases with a home health system," Tadashi is going on about his eventual health buddy system he wishes to create. Hiro nods slowly and notices a blonde girl with glasses in the line and can't help but stare at her. She was cute and Hiro didn't know what to say to get her attention.

Tadashi catches his brother's stare and smirks. He then nudges his brother in the side, saying loud enough for the girl to hear him, "So does my brother have a thing for blondes or are you just going to keep staring at her." Hiro's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. The girl he was staring at giggles and blushes like Hiro before she enters into a sphere. He turns and looks at his older brother, asking, "Did you really have to embarrass me like that?"

"Hey, what are older brothers for squirt." Tadashi jokes with Hiro.

A college aged man with long blonde dreadlocks, light unshaven scruff over his face, works the ride stating in his very monotone voice, "Enjoy the ride, dudettes." On his name tag, it has a piece of tape over his name with 'Tuffnut' handwritten on the tape. Tadashi and Hiro step forward onto the platform as the next sphere rolls into place. Hiro crawls in first with Tadashi following soon after. The side door automatically closes behind him and secures the brothers inside. They then lock their safety harnesses on and the sphere moves out of the platform area. As the sphere passes Tuffnut, he again says, "Enjoy the ride, dudes."

Just after the boys sphere left, the phone rings at the platform. Tuffnut lazily picks it up, answering, "Yeah…what's up?" After listening for a few seconds, he exclaims, "No way, you're totally not pulling my leg are you? Yeah, you got it." He hangs up the phone and turns to the extremely long queue line, exclaiming to everyone, "Yo, listen I'm sorry to say dudes and dudettes, but the ride is now closed and you have to return back to the resort via the monorail." The entire line erupts in angry shouts and curse words at the announcement. Tuff tries his best to repeat what he just said, but ends up giving up and tells everyone, "Look I just work here alright. I am just doing as I'm told as much as I hate it."

* * *

Johann is seen leaving a private secured lab room, locking the wall door with a pin he enters and then his thumb on the print scanner. An announcement over the PA system stating 'Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed' and it begins repeating in various different languages. Turning away from the door, Johann notices Mr. Jorgenson coming through the main hallway and staring at him.

Johann starts to brew some green tea at his desk while Mr. Jorgenson comes in and sits in front of his desk. He begins to pour his tea into a cup while answering the prudent question that Mr. Jorgenson asked when he entered, "What is the Indominus made up of?"

"You know I'm not at liberty to tell you the assets' genetic makeup. The board and the subsequent lawsuit from the first park has forbidden me from telling about the genetics as a condition to me working here. That being said, all genetically modified animals have been known to be unpredictable." Johann bluntly tells Stephen. "It's killed people you know," Stephen responds as he stands up from the chair. Johann sighs and looks down at his cup of tea, "That's unfortunate, but that same could be said of any of the dragons I've made from the first park and Site B as well. Several people were killed by what I made and they weren't hybrids."

"What purpose does making a dragon that can camouflage be for a theme park?" Stephen questions, slightly annoyed. Johann rolled his eyes, answering, "Cuttlefish genes were added to the genome to add overall stability during her accelerated growth. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow their skin to change color and blend into its surroundings and it appears that the gene somehow made it into her genome."

Stephen sits back down and puts his hands, clasped together, on Johann's desk. He asks his next question, "It hid from thermal technology, how is that possible?" Johann appears shocked as he drinks from his cup, questioning in almost an excited tone, "It did?" Stephen nods his head yes and follows up with another question, "How is that possible?" Johann sets the cup back down on its coaster and gets out of his chair. He the walks around his desk and puts his hands together behind his back while walking over to another table. "Tree frogs can modulate their thermal output. We used strands of their DNA to fill the holes in her base genome and help her adapt to the tropical environment," Johann explains while Stephen puts one hand to his forehead and rubs it as he strains to understand what is being explained to him, "I never—" "Who authorized you to do such a thing?" Stephen asks interrupting the explanation.

Johann turns to look at Stephen and bluntly says, "You did sir." Stephen is now even more shocked. 'There is no way I authorized such a thing.' He thought and then hears Johann continue. "Bigger…Scarier…um cooler," Johann lists as he points at Stephen, "Those are the words that you used in your memo. You can't have a dragon with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"What you are doing here," Stephen begins as he taps the desk with his fingers before standing up, "what you have done…the board will shut this park, seize your work and everything you've built. This time…St. North will not be there to save you."

"All of this exists because of me." Johann sharply counters before continuing, "If I don't innovate then someone else will and you will be right back here with a different person." A bewildered look shows on Stephens face before he orders, "You are to cease all activities here immediately." Johann becomes visibly flustered as he raises his voice, "You are acting like we are engaged in some sort of mad science, but we are doing what we've always done since day one. Nothing from Draconic Park to Draconic World is natural. We have always filled in the gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals to help them survive. And if we somehow were able to express dragons from pure genetic information, then we would have flying, fire-breathing dragons that would die within months due to the environment but you didn't want reality, you asked for more teeth." Stephen angrily shouted against the accusation, "I didn't ask for a monster!"

"To paraphrase Dr. Fitzherbert, 'Monster is a relative term'," Johann calmly states, "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just use to being the cat."

* * *

Out on the large plains at the same time as the Indominus assault, the brothers maneuver their sphere out while an in-sphere monitor starts playing a safety briefing. The briefing has three settings for age on the touch screen and Tadashi chooses the '4-8 year old' setting. On the screen an animated snowman pops up and speaks, "Hi, I am Olaf and I love warm hugs…" Hiro quickly reaches down and presses the back button and selects the age '8-12' quickly.

Tadashi looks at his brother, "I thought you loved Olaf? You even had one of his dolls." Hiro cross his arms in front of him, complaining, "I did, but I was four. I'm 8 now and I don't like the sickeningly cute Olaf." Tadashi gives him an 'oh really' look and Hiro confesses, "Fine…6." Tadashi shakes his head side to side and goes back to steering the vehicle as the new safety video begins.

On the screen a man with short blonde hair and deep brown eyes appears, "Hi, my name is Kristoff and this…" the screen blurs as it moves back to the animated snowman, "is my partner Olaf. We'll be your hosts in this safety video on the Gyrosphere right at Draconic World." Olaf walks into frame next to Kristoff. "Yeah ladies, gentlemen, kids, boy, girls…" Olaf starts before he pauses for a moment and motions for Kristoff to come down to him. He whispers, "Are they watching right now? I mean, I don't even know who they are." Kristoff laughs, "Don't worry buddy, it doesn't matter who's out there, we're here to inform them on this amazing machine made by science."

Kristoff stands up and behind them a digital version of the gyrosphere appears behind them. A puff of smoke happens and Kristoff and Olaf and now seen wearing lab coats and safety glasses. "Whoa, where did this come from?" Olaf asks a bit perplexed. "Science my friend, Science," Kristoff replies as he moves with the camera following him to a table with lots of beakers, flasks and other lab glassware with various different liquids in them. "Safety is the main priority here and that is why you are safe behind the machines invisible barrier system," Kristoff begins speaking as he brings out an extendable pointer device. Olaf jumps and starts to pull himself up onto the table while Kristoff continues explaining. "The system protects you from various different things such as Flightmare venom."

At that exact moment, Olaf grabs a flask, unknowingly, of blue liquid and spills it on both Kristoff and himself as he falls back off the table. Kristoff shakes his head after getting splashed with the venom and looks at the camera, trying to keep on script, "A few drops of this can paralyze an adult human for hours, so watch out." He turns and looks off camera at his producer girlfriend, Anna, asking "Is this real?" Off screen she nods her head up and down. The color of Kristoff's skins begins to fade slightly as the venom takes affect and starts paralyzing him. Olaf softly says before getting paralyzed, "I'm sorry."

Tadashi watches the video and can't help but stifle a laugh while Hiro just shakes his head. "Yep, knew I would like this version better. Their comedy is great." Hiro says. Seemingly a few hours later, Kristoff appears on screen again holding a baseball bat ready to swing it. The camera moves to Olaf who is winding up a baseball while Kristoff continues the safety video. "For added protection, all of the vehicles are surrounded by Aluminum Oxynitride glass. It's so strong it can protect you from the same force that happens when a 90 mph baseball is being hit by a professional baseball batter. That's a ton of Newtons."

Just then, Olaf pitches the fast ball and Kristoff connects with it. The ball flies and slams into Olaf's midsection, sending it off his body and causes his head to fall onto his lower section. The ball starts bouncing around the lab, breaking tons of glass throughout the stage. The screen flips back to the Gyrosphere as now it is time to explain the technology behind it. Olaf begins this time, "The Gyro… Gryo…Scopetic?" "Gyroscopic, its gyroscopic Olaf." Kristoff corrects his co-host. "That's what I was saying," Olaf says while Tadashi scans the landscape looking for dragons. "Where are they?"

A dragon's roar is heard and the brothers turn and look at where the sound came from. Ahead of them are lots of different varieties of dragons. There were, Hobblegrunts, Rumblehorns, Gronckles, Scuttleclaws and Grapple Grounders and all of them were lazily moving around and eating the grass, rocks or leaves from the few trees around. The brother's vehicle comes up beside a Grapple Grounder and Hiro is amazed by the sheer size of the dragon. To their right is a Rumblehorn and Gronckle growling at each other over a rock which the Rumblehorn was resting on and that the Gronckle wants to eat.

The large flock of the various dragons occasionally looks at the only sphere near them and ignores it since they are used to the sight of them. A few move around and get out of the way of the sphere. Suddenly a loud alarm comes across the touch screen. On screen it shows Olaf accidentally destroying more of the lab with a graduated cylinder getting stuck in his middle body. A female voice comes across and announces, "Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Tadashi is heartbroken because he wants to stay out longer, sighing loudly. Hiro notices and tells him, "Hey, we're VIPs so we can stay out longer. That's why Aunt Astrid gave us these wristbands so we can stay out a few more minutes." Tadashi ponders Hiro's words and looks out at the dragons in front of them. "They said it was closed, but I agree brother. We're VIPs, so let's stay out for a bit longer." He said then throttled the sphere to go its max speed of five miles per hour. The sudden burst of speed causes a minor stampede of the dragons around them and then the stampede grows in size as more dragons join in the stampede. The dragons move around the sphere as the boys watch the dragons running around them. Kristoff's voice is barely heard over the outside noise, "And that is everything on the gyroscopic sphere. Now as my father once said, 'You can't predict the unpredictable.' So please for safety, keep at least 15 feet away from any dragon. Thank you for watching and we hope you enjoy your travels."

* * *

In the control room, Astrid looks at the security feed showing a mother reuniting with her child. She stares at the scene for a few more seconds before it clicks in her head that she needs to find out about the boys. She takes out her cell phone and quickly calls her assistant, not noticing the four texts and five missed calls from that number. She brings the phone to her ear as it begins to ring. After two rings, the phone picks up and Astrid hears Heather answer, "Hello."

"Heather, I need you to bring the boys back to the resort…" Astrid says, while Heather frantically tries to tell her something. "I-I can't… I d-don't know where t-they are… I've been l-looking all o-over for them… I've b-been t-trying to get a-ahold of you-u-," Heather stutters as Astrid tries to stop her. "What? Slow down, take a breath and talk clearly."

Finally Heather gets out what she's been trying to say to her boss clearly, "Hiro and Tadashi are missing." Astrid's temper spikes at this moment, "THEY ARE WHAT?!" Panicking, she quickly hangs up and dials Tadashi's phone.

In the sphere, Tadashi pulls out his phone and picks it up. "Hello Astrid."

"Tadashi, thank Odin you're safe. Hiro's with you right?"

"Yeah, but I can barely hear you." Tadashi says with Hiro chiming in, "We're in the hamster ball."

"Okay, Tadashi, you need to get back to resort now."

In the gyrosphere, the cell signal is fading quickly and causing a lot of static. Tadashi can't make out the majority of Astrid's words. "Hello?" He asks, wondering if Astrid is still there.

Astrid continues to try to talk to them but the connection is lost. She glances at her phone before she rushes over to Ted's workstation. Ted has picked up all of his dragons and put them back where they were before Henry rudely destroyed the order. "I need to know if there are any Gyrospheres left in the valley," Astrid hastily asks.

Ted enters a few keystrokes to bring up the information on his monitor. "They are all accounted for, everything is fine." He states. Quickly though it shows that one gyrosphere is not heading back as compared to the rest. "Yes, it appears that one is still out on the field."

Astrid rushes over to Cami, telling her, "I need a team of rangers sent out to bring them in now." Cami gets on the radio to security, "Security we need a search and rescue in the valley." Security responses back, "It's going to be a while, we're got our hands full right now." Angrily Astrid reaches down and grabs a headset, practically screaming into it, "You listen here you Son of a Half Troll, there are two guests missing and you need to make this your TOP priority!" When security comes back saying that they still can't do it, Astrid slams down the headset yelling, "Fine, I'll just do it MYSELF."

At that moment, Astrid notices Henry in the Innovation Building arguing with a security officer in the viewing lab. _Yep, I'm going to regret this but I need his help,_ Astrid thought. She then dashes out of the command center to the elevator.

Back in the valley, the brothers come up to the northern part of the Valley near the perimeter fence. In front of them, a gate in the fence is busted out into an unauthorized part of the part. "What do we have here?" Hiro asked, looking through the gate. Tadashi stops the sphere just short of the gate, Hiro adds, "What do you say that we go off-roading with this thing?" Tadashi is not sure they should do this, but Hiro takes hold of the controls. "We're VIPs so we'll be fine. Plus, it will be fun." Hiro states and moves the sphere through the gate while putting a finger up to his mouth to say 'be quiet' to his older brother.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dragons to Dinosaurs: Skrill to Carnotaurus[3]; Scuttleclaw to Gallimimus; Gronckle to Stegosaurus; Hobblegrunt to Apatosaurus;

[1] Black Spectre has two meanings in the Marvel Universe. I'm pulling deep for this one as Big Hero 6 film is based off the Big Hero 6 comic. Black Spectre is the name of a criminal organization that has gone against Silver Samurai, whom has at times have been on Big Hero 6 team in the comics.

[2] AIM stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics and is from the Marvel universe. It is a terrorist organization, but from Iron Man 3 film it was turned into a think tank company with involvement in many areas of science. I'm using the later iteration for the aspect for the story.

[3] Carnotaurus is never seen in the film but it is a part of a certain Dinosaur from the original film and thus we are saying it is part of the park as well even if you never see it in the original film.

[4] Alright, all of these people are villains from various Disney films so let's begin. The first three are from "Frozen/Once Upon a Time", these are of course Prince Hans and his brothers Franz and Jurgen. Next set, Sid is Sid Phillips from "Toy Story", Skyes is from "Oliver & Company", John is Prince John from "Robin Hood". Next set, Ratcliffe is Governor Ratcliffe from "Pocahontas", Ratigan is Professor Ratigan from "The Great Mouse Detective" and Hopper is from "A Bug's Life". Last set, Amos is Amos Slade from "The Fox and the Hound", Wolf is the Big Bad Wolf from "Three Little Pigs" and finally Cherna is Chernabog from "Fantasia".


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything in this Fan Fiction. How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Jurassic Park/World and all the various Disney films that I've borrowed characters from are owned by their respective movie companies and authors behind the premise of their stories and characters.

WARNING: Gore and Death are in this chapter, fair warning.

* * *

A stroll through the woods, 65 million years ago

Inside the Innovation Center, many of the parks guests have filtered into the building, relaxing inside the air conditioning. Two children are at the dragon holoscape selection kiosk. One child drags an icon into the center of the screen and soon a hologram of a full size Night Fury appears nearby. The specific Night Fury the hologram is modeled after is Toothless because you could see the blue streaks along its spine and spinal fins. The hologram Toothless roars as Astrid quickly walks through it, searching for Henry. Her head swivels around quickly looking for any sight of him.

Henry appears behind her from the laboratory viewing area where he had his scuffle with the security. He notices Astrid, curious about why she's out of the command center. He hesitantly calls out to her, "A-Astrid?" She hears his call and quickly turns around to see him. She quickly walks over to him, sighing in relief that she…well he found her.

"I need you!" Astrid quickly stated.

Henry's face shifts into one of shock. _Okay, that's the first time a woman's said that to me._ He thought before he asks, "Okay? What do you need, my strong body or my mind Milady?"

Astrid's mouth gapped open briefly, but shook it off. Her nephews are more important right now than her need to complain about that line. Astrid quickly explained the situation, a little bit of panic could be heard in her voice. "I need your help. My nephews…their out in the valley…" her words coming out between large gasps for air from her rush to find him, "Please if anything happens to them my sister will kill me." Henry leaned in, taking Astrid's arm and gently pulls her away from most of the tourist.

Once they were tucked away under the stairs, Henry asks, "How old are they? What else can you tell me about them?"

Astrid recovered slightly, catching her breath and taking sparing glances as people walk by them. "Alright. Tadashi, he's nearly six foot tall, senior in High School so he's around seventeen I think. Brown hair and eyes." Henry began to mentally catalogue this information, already planning out how Tadashi would look and act. "The younger one is Hiro. He's eight years old, just under five foot tall. He is very smart, loves robotics but spends most of his time playing video games." Astrid's frustration from the lack of control finally left her body while she spoke with Henry.

 _By Thor, why is it that I feel calmer while talking to Henry?_ Astrid calmly thought as Henry stroked his stubble on his chin. "Alright, let's go. We need to get to my place, I need to get my rifle." He motioned for her to lead the way and the two run off to get a jeep.

* * *

In an overgrown section of the island, north of the gyrosphere valley, the boys go around searching for any possible dragons that went through the gate they did earlier. Tadashi was visibly nervous because they were outside of the park. His leg bounced up and down, showing how nervous he is. "It's alright Tadashi. Geez, it's like you've never done anything wrong in your life," Hiro teased, controlling the gyrosphere through the overgrown jungle.

"Says you! I need a clean record in order to get into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for the medical technology program." Tadashi states.

Hiro shook his head and continued slowly moving the sphere through the underbrush. Hiro turned the sphere as he noticed some dragons grazing on some rocks. "See look, we found… what kind of dragons?" Hiro asked. The computer in the sphere scanned the dragons in front of them and announced in Kristoff's voice, "These are the Terra inertia, or Hotburples. These dragons are known to be very lazy, but also dangerous. Their lava breath is said to be hot enough to melt through any modern metal from the research, but don't worry they don't have that here at Draconic World."

"See four Hotburples. Isn't this cool Tadashi? I mean we haven't seen these ones in the park anywhere." Hiro said, trying to cheer up his brother. "Maybe, but there are five dragons, not four." Tadashi corrected, noticing a reflection in the glass. "Okay, are you blind Tadashi? There are four…one…two…three…four…" Hiro asked and then counted the Hotburples in front of them.

The Indominus Death stalks forward towards the sphere and the other creatures in front of it. Its reflection became even more apparent as Tadashi comments, "Five." The computer scanned and announced, "Archoignis morsmagna, or The Indominus Death. Draconic World's first successful true hybrid dragon. Unlike the Primus, Exodus, Brutus or Hedera subspecies, which contain DNA of one of the four 'Legendary' dragons, this is a completely new species. Its base species is the Ignis morsmagna or Great Death. Take extraordinary precautions when encountering this species."

Both boys slowly turned around and are nearly face to snout of the giant Indominus. She growled as she doesn't care about the strange object between her and the larger creatures beyond them. She slowly lifted her head up and expelled a loud and piercing roar. The boys screamed loudly and frantically fought to grab the control stick. The Hotburples began to stampede away from the loud roar and the Hiro grabbed hold of the stick and shoved it forward, but the Indominus initiated her chase of the Hotburples.

The sphere was sent bouncing forward and spinning around from impact from the Indominus. It flew so far that it was now in between all the Hotburples. The spinning sphere finally settled after ramming into two of the Hotburples. The last Hotburple that got struck by the sphere, slammed into the ground and created a gouge into soft soil. Indominus slowly stopped her charge as she changed her attention to that dragon that stumbled while the other three get away.

She growled lowly thinking to herself that she'll get the other three later. She wanted to test herself against another dragon. The sphere rested between the two giant creatures and Tadashi quickly took hold of the stick and tried to get out of the way of the dragons. The creatures stared down each other before making a move at each other. Tadashi hoped to get out behind the Hotburple, but he didn't take into account the swing of the large club tail. The club slammed into the sphere and created a large spider web crack across the clear barrier between the outside world and inside the sphere.

The force of the tail sent the sphere into a nearby tree and damaged the gyrosphere mechanisms underneath the boys and disconnected it from the outside barrier causing it to become immobile. The inside device slowly started to flip upside down and hang the boys upside down.

Outside, the boys watched as the Hotburple connected with its tail against the jaw of the Indominus. The Indominus roared in pain before she took her boney wings and pierce the scales around the left rear leg of the Hotburple. The Hotburple warbled in pain, falling against the ground. The Indominus shoved the other dragon onto its back and then towered over it. She cruelly told herself that she's won and clamped her jaw around the head of her prey and twisted sharply. A sickening snap echoed in the general area as the Hotburple died instantly.

Hiro placed a hand over his mouth and turned away feeling like he's about to become sick. Tadashi stared in shock and horror as growls and grunts can be heard coming from the Indominus eating some of its kill. Hiro looked to his brother, asking, "We're safe in here right? I mean, the glass didn't break from the tail, right?"

Tadashi took a couple sharp breaths before answering, "Yeah…perfectly safe…"

A couple seconds after Tadashi finishing speaking, a loud noise could be heard that could be equated to almost like the groaning of metal. Both brothers looked down to see one of their cell phones against the glass of the sphere vibrating against the surface. It was Astrid calling them and it was probably the worst time that she could call, they both thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid had her phone against her ear, impatiently saying, "Come on…Pick up, pick up, pick up…" hoping for Tadashi to pick up. Beside here was Henry driving the Mercedes SUV towards the last known location where the boys were located. Henry took fleeting glances at Astrid trying to get ahold of the boys and started to formulate a plan. Several scenarios came into his head, but he focused on the ones that had a better outcome than the others.

* * *

Tadashi was desperately reaching for the phone and it was just inches out of his reach. The phone vibrated again wildly against the surface, creating the noise again and again. "I've almost got it." Tadashi stated, focusing intently on the phone. Hiro watched, but soon turned his focus to where he last saw the Indominus. His eyes slowly widened in horror at what he saw just outside the barrier. Hiro softly called out, "Tadashi...Tadashi…Look outside"

Tadashi soon lifted his gaze from the phone to straight in front of him. He too was stricken with fear at the sight of the Indominus' head just outside the barrier, peering in with three of its eyes. The pupils constricted down into thin slits as a deep guttural growl escaped the maw of the Indominus. She contemplated intently about how she could eat these two-leggers knowing that they are easy meals. She slowly raised her head and utilized her wings to start maneuvering the sphere in front of her. She then slammed one of the wing fingers into the sphere, causing the brothers to gasp sharply.

The Indominus stared intently at the two-leggers, huffing loudly before she pulled her head back slightly and opened her maw wide. She pressed down onto the ball, but was unable to get here entire jaw around object. The boys inside the ball screamed as the creature tried to swallow them whole. She clenched her jaws around the object harder, causing her teeth to pierce the invisible barrier. She lifted the object in her jaws into the air before slamming it hard back into the ground, trying to break it open. She repeated this again, causing the back of the sphere to shatter more as it nears its breaking point. Another hard slam into the ground caused the back of the sphere to break apart into tiny shards.

Tadashi reached over to Hiro's harness and prepared to release it as the monster lifts the sphere into the air again. Keeping his cool, he released both their harnesses and they tumbled out the back. Tadashi pulled Hiro close to him as the dragon slams and broke more of the sphere around them.

The Indominus growled as she lifted up the sphere and watched as her prey run away while she held onto this object. She slammed the ball into the ground and uses her wings to try and pry it out of her jaws because it was stuck in her teeth. She finally ripped it out of her jaw and roared in pain from losing several teeth in the process.

Tadashi and Hiro took whatever time they had available and sprinted out of the woods. Behind them, they heard the roar of the dragon and felt the shaking of the ground as she charged to catch up to them. The Indominus burst out from behind the trees, her pale white skin reflecting the sun as the boys turn briefly to see the monster.

"Keep running Hiro!" Tadashi screamed, keeping an eye on his brother to make sure nothing happens to him.

The two brothers ran up to a nearby cliff with a stream running to Tadashi's left and falling into a large pond below. Hiro shook his head feverishly, not wanting to jump. "I'm not jumping." He hastily stated, turning around to see the charging Indominus coming ever closer to them.

Tadashi grabbed hold of his brother, looking at the Indominus and calmly telling his brother, "We are and you'll be fine. I have you."

Tadashi then started counting down while the Indominus continued closing the distance. He shouted, "THREE!" then pulled Hiro with him over the cliff. The two screamed as the jaws of the Indominus missed them by mere feet.

The Indominus growled angrily at missing a free meal. She leaned over the edge, waiting for her meal to rise to the surface. Underneath the water, Tadashi held back Hiro from surfacing, knowing that the beast was probably waiting for them. She watched intently for a few moments before she roared in frustration before backing away from the cliff. She moved off in the direction of the valley to find more dragons to test her.

Hearing the muffled roar under the water, the brothers surfaced and gasped loudly for air. The brothers swam towards the shore, away from the cliff after hearing the dragon roaring again. They panted heavily upon crawling onto the muddy shore. Tadashi gave Hiro a hand and pulled him further out of the water.

Tadashi took a moment to realized that Hiro jumped, asking, "You jumped?"

Hiro looked astonished at his brother before starting to laugh wildly. Tadashi soon joined in the laughing and shakes his head side to side. Hiro then scopes up some mud and rubs it into his brother's hair. They then get into a brief mud fight before they hug briefly. They returned to the water to clean themselves off after the mud fight and go off into the jungle.

* * *

The Jeep containing Astrid and Henry drove slowly into the gyrosphere valley. Henry parked the SUV up a small hill upon seeing a horrible sight in front of him. He took hold of his reproduction Model 73 Winchester Repeating Rifle with scope from between him and Astrid. He opens his door, telling Astrid, "Stay in the car."

Henry slowly walked towards the dragon that he spotted laying on the ground, seemingly unmoving. He kept looking around the general area for any signs of the Indominus. The dragon he's coming up on was a Grapple Grounder. He followed up its long tail and body, putting his rifle strap over his shoulder moving towards the head of the gentle dragon.

The dragon took shallow and hoarse breaths while Henry noticed the multitude of gouges and bite marks over the body. Henry kept a straight face, but in his mind he's about ready to burst into tears over the cruelty befallen this amazing animal. He slowly lowered himself down to the dragon's head and cradled it in his arms.

The Grounder growled and moaned lowly from the pain. Henry slowly petted the head of the dragon while trying to keep it calm. "Shhh… it's okay," he softly spoke, running his hand gently along its neck. At the SUV, Astrid was enamored by the sight she was watching. She slowly got out of the vehicle and began to cautiously move towards the dragon. She'd never been up close to one before, preferring to not interact with any of them given her family history with them.

Astrid's eyes didn't waiver from the dragon while she moved towards it. The painful sounds coming from the dragon showed her that they are intelligent and showed emotions. When she came up near the head, she listened to Henry talking to it. "There…there… I know you're in pain girl, but it will be over soon for you." Henry softly told the Grounder. To Astrid, his words were very much like a mother trying to sooth their hurt child.

 _He must really take after his mother because he's so gentle. I know the reputation of his father, the Late Secretary of State, Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock. Why didn't he show me this side while we were at the date?_ Astrid thought, coming up and sitting in front of the Grounder and Henry. He continued to stroke the top of its head while continuing to speak his soft words to it.

Astrid slowly reached out towards it, wanting to touch it and know what Henry was feeling while trying to sooth it. She gently touched the underside of the dragons jaw and smiled. "You see Astrid," Henry began, "they're just like us. Amazing, wonderful and intelligent creatures that have feelings."

Astrid breathed slowly and kept stroking it, until the dragon jerked its head and neck upwards groaning in pain. Astrid jumped back slightly and Henry softly told it, "Easy girl…Easy…Yeah I know it hurts, but it will be over soon." The Grounder moved its head and neck back down to the ground and shut its eyes while still in pain. She knew that it is finally dying and soon will no longer be in pain.

Astrid reached forward again and rested her hand on the Grounder's jaw, feeling its breathing grow even shallower. Her eyes welled up with tears as she watches it die before her and turned to look at Henry with a single tear rolling down her cheek. His eyes were struggling to unleash a flood of tears as well, but he knew that he had focus on what he's out here to do: find Astrid's nephews.

Henry slowly got up from the Ground and pulled his gun off his shoulder, moving up to the hill crest. He gazed out upon the valley to saw many different dragon corpses dispersed across the valley. All of them having gashes and bite marks all over their bodies, but all of them lacked a single feature: the signs of being eaten. Astrid came up beside him and gasped in horror at the scene in front of her.

Henry stoically commented, "It didn't eat them…It's killing for sport." He then turned to Astrid who has her hands over her mouth shocked in horror. He thought about a sarcastic remark he could add to this, but felt that right now it would be better to try to find the two kids.

* * *

On a beach on the northeastern side of the island, several Higgins [1] boats have beached themselves on the shore and are unloading several military hummers are driving onto the beach while personnel are getting equipment ready. A burly man with light brown hair and a curly mustache, dressed in full black fatigues moves beside Dagur. "Units on standby and ready to go, Dagur." The man reported. "Good work Savage. Hold off on any live feed until we know what is going on. The situation is ever evolving and I plan on taking every advantage of it." Dagur directed calculatedly.

Stewart 'Savage' Bauldr was Dagur's right hand man after saving him years ago during an operation the two of them were on. Although Dagur forcefully took control of the operation, it was his authority that day that saved them and Savage didn't dare contest his authority ever since. "Have they given you the green light sir?" Savage asked.

"Not yet, but with _my_ precious dragon running amuck in their park, they will soon or I'll take control of the situation myself." Dagur callously replied, taking a headset for a Polynesian looking man. "Go check on the trapping equipment, Eret. We need to catch my little pet project alive if the Night Furies don't work." Dagur ordered Eret after taking the headset from him.

"You got it boss," Eret replied, turning to his men, "You heard the boss, get the equipment ready now!" Eret's men started to go through the various InGen crates, pulling out different weapons and gear. Dagur adjusts the headset and looks at a Toughbook laptop with the hacked feed of the command center on it. His eyes squint in sick pleasure watching the situation unfolding.

* * *

Franklin watched from a cliff far in the distance through a set of binoculars. He's watching the operation unfolding and softly spoke to himself, "This is bad. Henry was right about Dagur." He lowered the binoculars and brought up the walkie-talkie Henry gave him a long time ago.

"Henry, come in…we have a situation here," he spoke into the device after pressing the talk button. Once he released the button, he waited for a reply but only got static. "Why can't things ever go simply for once," he commented, turning around and heading back the Night Fury Pen.

* * *

Henry drove through the jungle, reaching the beacon location of the sphere the boys were in. Astrid's face filled with fear as she saw wreckage, fearing for the boys' lives. Henry quickly stopped the vehicle and got out. Once the doors were opened, the sounds of the safety video could be heard but it was jumping around within the three different settings and parts of the film. Sparks flew off the sphere occasionally from shorts that were occurring in the wiring.

Looking around at his surroundings, Henry cautiously approached the damaged sphere while Astrid moved towards it first. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and produced his knife from its holder. He focused on one of the Indominus' teeth imbedded in the metal of the sphere and used his knife to pry a single tooth from the metal. He looked at it intently, taking notice of the characteristics and shape.

 _Yep-p, it's definitely got Great Death in it, but it appears to have maybe Skrill in it too based on the shape of this tooth._ Henry thought before he noticed Astrid looking around at the ground.

Astrid saw something in the mud and started to break down, "No….No…" He reached down and grabbed hold of a broken cell phone with shaking hands in fears. _They can't be…No they just can't be…_ she thought in despair. Her fear was shattered quickly when she heard Henry. "Hey look," he said, pointing past her as she turned to look at him, "they made it out." She turned to look at where he was pointing and noticed two sets of footprints in the mud leading away and out of the jungle. She lets out a loud breath relaxing her just briefly. She stood up and began to follow the tracks with Henry quickly moving ahead and taking the lead.

Henry and Astrid followed the tracks out of the jungle and through the densely overgrown clearing that led to the waterfall. Henry reaches the cliff first after finding the last of the tracks there. Astrid shouted first, realizing what they did, "Oh Thor they jumped, didn't they?" Henry bluntly stated, "Brave kids given the situation."

"TADASHI! HIRO!" Astrid shouted loudly, hoping that they were still close by. Henry slung his guns strap over his shoulder and quickly closed the distance between him and Astrid. "Shh…shh…" Henry quickly started attempting to quiet Astrid. "Oh don't you dare shush me. I'm not one of your…damn animals that you can train." She exclaimed, louder than what Henry would have liked. "Listen," he said in a low voice, "your nephews are still alive, but whatever attacked them might still be nearby. Your shouting will draw it here and then we will not be alive to find them if you keep it up."

Astrid looked around and then returned her eyes to Henry, speaking in the same hushed voice, "So you can pick up their scent right? You can track their footprints?"

"So I'm some sort of Bloodhound now? Do I look like I have four legs, floppy ears and a huge nose? And I was with the Navy not the Navaho." Henry deadpanned.

Astrid started to panic slightly, her body fidgeted wanting to find her nephews right now. "Then what do we do Mister Military man? What is your plan to find them?" She hastily asked.

"You go back and take care of the evacuation. I'll find them."

"No, we'll find them. Two sets of eyes are better than one. Even I know that."

"You'll last two minutes in there. That outfit isn't the best for jungle trekking."

Astrid seemed to deflate in defeat, but she quickly took off her brazier and tied it around her waist. She then slipped her arms out of the top of her outfit and slid it down to the tied brazier. She stood there in a Navy Blue with gold trim sports bra that completely covers her chest and acts like a set of bindings from the old days.

Henry stood there dumbfounded with a blank stare on his face. When he spoke next, he couldn't help but stutter severely, "W-What is t-that s-sup-pose to m-mean?" His nervousness was very apparent to Astrid. She a devious grin encroached on her face, "It means I'm ready to go. I take it this is your first time seeing a woman like this as well?"

A heavy blush came across Henry's face, answering in an authoritative voice, "A-Alright, but let's get one t-thing straight. I'm in c-charge out here and y-you do everything I say, e-exactly as I say it."

Astrid was taken back slightly and looked at Henry, "Excuse me? I…"

"Relax…it's just like taking a stroll through the woods," Henry started, taking his gun off his shoulder, "sixty-five million ago." He then held out his gun in the direction they need to head in. Astrid sighed and finally relented, moving in the direction he directed her in. After she moved past, he peered down at the large paw print pressed into the muddy soil near the cliff.

 _She stood here for a long time. She waited to see if they would surface. She must have Skrill in her because of the characteristics of her teeth, that degree of patience and that level of intelligence._

* * *

The brothers have been running since they got out of the pond. Hiro slowed his run, coming up on a hardhat in his path. The hardhat was pierced from the top and split open slightly with blood on the outside. He began to breath heavier as the thoughts of dying crept into his mind. Tadashi takes the hardhat and throws it away, taking hold of his brother's shoulders.

"Hiro, we're going to be fine. We just have to stick together." Tadashi confidently told his brother. He then noticed that Hiro was staring and followed his gaze. Against a tree was a damaged electric cart, no doubt damaged when the dragon could have come through here before. Tadashi took his brother's hand and the duo moved towards the wreckage, seeing if there was anything they could salvage.

They two examined the vehicle, wondering if there was some way they could rig it but it's too mangled against the tree to use it. In the distance a roar could be heard and Tadashi looked around the general area. Something caught his eye in the distance, "Hiro," he stated, pointing in the distance, "Look, is that a building?"

* * *

Hiro moved beside his brother, looking where he was pointing. They two exchanged a look and then they slowly moved towards the building. As they moved closer, they noticed the apparent 'Santa's Workshop' theme of the building. They cautiously moved up the moss and mud covered steps and looked at the décor of the building.

"Do you think this is the original park Tadashi?" Hiro asked quietly.

* * *

Tadashi nodded and took hold of the door and slowly pushed open the door. The door struggled to open and Hiro joined his brother, pushing it hard. The vines keeping the door shut, broke and allowed the brothers access to the interior. The brothers moved inside the building and looked around seeing what was left of the original park.

The jungle had taken over the majority of the building, the broken glass panes on the roof helping this greatly. Inside the large expanse, a barely recognizable series of bones were scattered throughout the open area. The boys slowly moved towards the center of the room and one of the sets of bones. They walk over what appeared to them to be a banner. The words were just barely visible, but Tadashi squatted down and began to remove the grime from the banner. Slowly the words, 'When Dragons Ruled the Earth' appeared and Hiro looked amazed.

"How unoriginal. They used the same tag line when they opened Draconic World. I guess they thought, if it's not broke, don't fix it, huh Tadashi?" Hiro wisecracked.

"You weren't even born when Draconic World opened, how did you know that?"

"Easy, the internet."

Tadashi face palmed and shook his head, "Should have known." He looked at his brother, who had the biggest smirk on his face at that moment. He turned his attention back to the banner and the lack of any large amount of light. He knew his brother carried a magnesium flint striker for some strange reason. "Hey Hiro, you got your flint striker right?" Hiro nodded and brought it out from his pocket.

Tadashi took it and then grabbed one of the fallen bones, possibly part of a vertebrae, and wrapped it with a dry part of the banner. He started striking the hardened metal striker against the magnesium pole. Sparks flew from the magnesium and landed on the banner. He carefully leaned down and stoked the sparks and caught the banner on fire.

"Well, let's see what's around here. Maybe we can find something to help us get back to the resort." Tadashi stoically stated, hoping that maybe there was an old radio that might still work or something else. They moved carefully through the structure, moving against a wall with an intricate mural painted on them. The mural was not pristine but it wasn't completely faded either. It depicted an old forest with several Night Furies hunting other dragons.

"You know Tadashi that mural has got me curious." Hiro began, Tadashi turning to look at him. "I read the first park had Night Furies and tons of other dragons were field tested on Isla Santa, you know Site B, which this park doesn't have. I wonder why they don't have Night Furies." Tadashi thought about that momentarily before shrugging and continuing on. They then entered an apparent garage or workshop area.

* * *

Along one of the walls was a series of workbenches and yellow hard hats. On the hard hats, the old red, black and yellow Draconic Park logo was plastered in the center of them. Tadashi continued into the room, but Hiro lagged behind momentarily noticing something on one of the workbenches. He reached over and picked up that looks like an old Virtual Reality headset. He turned to look at the headset better, but hit the switch to turn them on. The lens motors kicked in and telescoped out towards Hiro, causing him to drop them back on the bench.

 _How can those old things still work after being in this environment for what, twenty-five years?_ Hiro contemplated.

"Hiro come over here!" Tadashi exclaimed. He found something that might need a bit of work, but they could make something of it. Hiro quickly rushed to his brother's side and immediately smirked when he saw what Tadashi called him over to see.

They looked at each other, sharing a brief moment of content before Hiro asked, "Is that what I think it is Tadashi?" Tadashi nodded, answering, "Yep, this is our ticket out of here I hope."

In front of the brothers was one of the original parks electric jeeps. It was no doubt a spare just in case one of the others had broken down but it didn't matter to the brothers. This was their way out of there, but Tadashi was at a loss for how to get it working. "Now how do we get a nearly quarter century vehicle running?" He asked.

Hiro smirked, replying, "Why don't you use that big brain of yours and look at the problem from a different angle? Let's get the hood open and see what we need to salvage from that vehicle we found earlier."

Tadashi smiled, loving that his brother was as smart as he was when it came to electronics and robotics. "You got it," he replied and the two began working on the vehicle.

* * *

Author's Notes:

[1] A Higgins Boat is a specialized landing craft that has been used for many decades. They've been used since World War II and more modern versions are still in use to this day. The boat is built much like a barge ship with a mostly flat bottom hull to allow it to beach itself and keep it's motor in the water to let it go in reverse and back out to see. It's used to transport both Vehicles and Personnel. In modern times it is known as an LCVP or Landing Craft, vehicle, personnel.


End file.
